Turbulences émotives
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Allen commence sa vie de lycéen mais entre le chantage et la maltraitance d'un groupe de 3ème année, il va apprendre que son joli visage ne sera d'aucune aide. Il devra utiliser d'autre atout pour réussir à supporter une année de cours ainsi. Yullen powa!
1. Chapter 1

**En ce matin de printemps ensoleillé, les rues menant au lycée Manako, un lycée réservé aux garçons qui était accessible pour tous les jeunes hommes dotés d'une intelligence plus élevé que la moyenne, étaient remplies de lycéens venant de différents établissement scolaires de la ville de Kyoto. Certains d'entre eux étaient excités, d'autres endormis ou bien encore en train de raconter ce qu'il avait fait lors de la Golden Week à leurs amis. Parmi ce groupe de lycéens, l'un d'entre eux se distinguer des autres à cause de ses cheveux blancs qui, au contact du soleil, devenait légèrement argentés. Il avançait tranquillement vers l'entrée de son nouveau lycée sans se préoccuper des regards parfois surpris d'autres lycéens qui passaient à côté de lui. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de se formaliser de réactions comme celles-là. En continuant son chemin, il arriva devant son lycée et il fut plutôt surpris par ce qu'il voyait. En effet, il s'était fait une idée de ce qu'allait être sa nouvelle école : un endroit où tous les garçons rigolaient ensemble sans être ennuyé par des filles qui seraient un peu trop collantes. Cependant, cette idée parti en fumée dans la minute où il mit un pied dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Quelques groupes d'une dizaine de personnes étaient éparpillés sur tout le long de l'entrée du lycée, bloquant l'accès aux nouveaux visages et en leur demandant de leur donner de l'argent ou de la nourriture pour pouvoir passer. Et l'un de ces groupes était maintenant tourné vers lui Six jeunes hommes semblant un peu plus vieux que lui étaient à seulement quelques mètres et venait de le repérer parmi la masse des élèves entrant dans l'école. Très rapidement, ces lycéens arrivèrent devant lui et bloquèrent ainsi tout moyen de rentrer dans le lycée. Allen fixa dans les yeux celui qui était devant lui : un grand type faisant au moins deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui, un regard à moitié caché à cause d'un cache-oeil sur son oeil droit, des cheveux de feu et un sourire à la fois enfantin et tyrannique.******

**"Tu es un gars de première année, pas vrai ? Dans ce cas, tu ne dois sûrement pas être au courant mais pour ton premier jour ici, tu dois offrir un petit cadeau à tes senpais ici présent. Alors, qu'as-tu à nous proposer ?" avait-il dit tout en regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs de haut. Celui-ci le toisa quelques secondes avant de baisser son regard tout en fouillant dans ses poches. Il sortit un billet de mille yen qu'il plaqua contre le torse du rouquin tout en regardant celui-ci dans les yeux et en affichant un sourire innocent.****  
****"Je peux passer maintenant, Senpai ?" avait-il demandé en accentuant le dernier mot. Le rouquin fut un peu surpris par la réaction du jeune homme et pris le billet tout en s'écartant, laissant ainsi passer sa victime. Cependant, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il le retint par le poignet, ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter celui-ci qui se tourna vers lui.****  
****"Quel est ton nom ?" demanda le rouquin assez durement.****  
****"Allen Walker." répondit sa victime avant de se libérer de l'emprise du rouquin et de partir en direction des bâtiments. Ses persécuteurs se regardèrent mutuellement et le rouquin se tourna vers l'un d'entre eux qui avait environs la même taille que lui. Celui-ci avait de long cheveux noir de jais qui étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, des yeux bleu saphir qui reflétait un calme total et une housse à katana à l'épaule.****  
****"Alors Yuu, tu penses quoi de celui-là ? Il a l'air intéressant, pas vrai ?" fit le rouquin sur un ton taquin.****  
****"Je ne sais pas." répondit le kendoka d'une voix grave et froide.****  
****"Ne sois pas difficile ! Ils y sont tous passés et tu as eu la même réponse à chaque fois ! Décides-toi un peu. Choisir un larbin n'est pas si compliqué !" fit un autre des garçons qui semblait beaucoup plus enfantin que les deux autres. Le dénommé Yuu soupira puis regarda le rouquin.****  
****"D'accord. Prend le dernier, Lavi." dit-il avant de se détourner de ses amis et de partir en direction des salles d'entraînements de kendo.******

**Lavi esquissa un sourire, content qu'ils aient finalement trouvé quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps-là, Allen venait d'arriver dans sa salle de classe et il s'installa au fond de la salle près de la fenêtre. Il posa son sac sur la table puis s'asseya tout en regardant le ciel. Alors qu'il ne se mêlait à aucune des conversations, il remarqua que toutes les personnes présentent dans la classe se plaignaient de ce qu'elles avaient subit à leur arrivée mais il fut vite distrait par quelqu'un qui s'était mis devant lui. Il leva la tête et fit face à un grand sourire.******

**"Salut ! Je m'appelle Chaoji !" dit-il en lui tendant la main pour se présenter. Allen lui sera la main avec un sourire et lui répondit.****  
****"Moi c'est Allen. Enchanté." ****  
****"Tu viens de quel collège ? Moi du collège relié au lycée. Enfin, c'est le cas pour la majeur partie d'entre nous." fit Chaoji, assez enthousiaste.****  
****"Je viens d'une petite ville donc, c'est pas vraiment comparable avec ici." répondit Allen.****  
****"Oh je vois. Donc, ça a dû te surprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Déjà que nous on l'était alors qu'on vivait dans cette ville."****  
****"Je dois avouer que sur le coup, ça a totalement changé ma façon de voir ce lycée." fit Allen en esquissant un sourire.****  
****"Bah. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est que pour cette fois. Et puis, je suis sûr et certain que tu t'intègreras très rapidement." dit Chaoji en mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Allen. "Tu as vraiment le physique pour plaire à tout le monde dans ce lycée." continua t-il gentiment.****  
****"Le physique..." murmura Allen. ****  
****"Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Chaoji, un peu surpris.****  
****"Non, c'est rien." répondit Allen en affichant un sourire qui rassura son camarade.******

**Avant que Chaoji n'ait le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, la sonnerie retentit, signal pour avertir les premières années d'aller dans le gymnase pour le discours de début d'année. La classe se vida rapidement et Allen suivit le mouvement, accompagné de Chaoji qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle et qui continuait à lui parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au gymnase et que le discours commence. Le directeur avait exprimé ses voeux envers les nouveaux étudiants et les avait encouragé à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes durant les trois années qu'ils passeront dans son lycée. Le discours habituel de tout directeur de lycée au Japon. Cependant, après lui, le président des élèves apparut : de longs cheveux noir de jais étaient attachés en une queue de cheval mais lui retombait tout de même jusqu'au bas du dos, des yeux bleu froid et pourtant terriblement attirant, un visage à la fois masculin et féminin et une musculature qui, malgré l'uniforme, démontrait sa grande force physique. Allen reconnu le président très rapidement, il faisait partit des 6 types qui l'avaient raquette le matin même mais, il ne se rappelait pas qu'il était si beau. Alors qu'Allen détaillait le président de la tête au pied, son regard rencontra les prunelles bleues saphir de celui-ci. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, faisant légèrement rougir de gène Allen qui avait du mal à rester calme en fixant les yeux si intenses du président. Ce fut l'aîné qui détacha son regard pour commencer son discours, laissant Allen un peu surpris par son propre comportement. ******

**"Bienvenue à vous tous dans notre établissement. Je m'appelle Yuu Kanda et je suis le président de l'association des élèves. Je suis heureux de voir que la popularité de notre lycée ne régressent pas au fil des années et que de plus en plus d'élèves arrivent à passé le concours d'entrée. Comme l'a dit le directeur, ce lycée n'est pas simplement un établissement scolaire, c'est aussi un lieu où vous apprendrez à créer des liens sociaux, à comprendre la signification de certaines valeurs tels que la loyauté, l'amitié, la persévérance ou encore le devoir. Mais tout ça n'est rien comparé à la plus grande des qualités que ce lycée nous apporte ! En effet, la chose la plus importante que vous apprendrez tout au long de vos années de lycée, c'est le respect. Un concept si vague et pourtant si simple. D'ailleurs, vous avez sûrement remarqué ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Tout ceci n'était que le premier pas vers le respect total envers vos aînés et j'espère que vous avez tous compris qu'ici, il est naturel de faire tout ce que vos senpais vous ordonne : C'est la règle d'or de ce lycée. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire." terminé Kanda en s'inclinant légèrement avant de partir tout en se faisant féliciter par le directeur.******

**Suite au discours de Kanda, le directeur informa que c'était terminé et que tout le monde devait retourner dans leur salle de classe pour y rencontrer leur professeur principal. Le gymnase se vida doucement et Allen resta en retrait, attendant que tout le monde parte pour sortir plus facilement. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Chaoji n'avait pas était du même avis que lui et était partit en même temps que les autres. Une fois le gymnase vide, Allen se dirigea vers la sortie mais, à peine avait-il mit la main sur la poigné que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il recula pour laisser entrer les cinq autres types qui l'avaient encerclés le matin même. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et se retourna un peu pour voir Kanda à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il soupira et regarda le rouquin qui souriait. ******

**"Vous voulez quoi cette fois-ci ? Si c'est pour de l'argent, j'en ai plus." dit Allen avec nonchalance.****  
****"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on te retient." dit Lavi en le regardant de haut. "On a décidé de te choisir comme homme à tout faire pour cette année." continua t-il.****  
****"Homme à tout faire ? Désolé, mais je ne suis pas intéressé." répliqua Allen en essayant de passer.****  
****"Oh. Mais on ne veut pas de ton avis." dit un grand gaillard en lui barrant la route. "On l'a décidé et par conséquent, tu es à notre service." termina t'il en regardant Allen qui faisant pratiquement la moitié de sa taille.****  
****"Allen Walker." commença une voix derrière lui. "A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es au service des membres du conseil des étudiants composés des six personnes ici présentes." finit la voix rauque. Allen se retourna et fit face à Kanda, celui qui venait de lui parlait. ****  
****"En clair, je vais être votre larbin durant toute une année ?" questionna Allen en défiant Kanda du regard. "Je pense qu'il faudrait revoir la définition du mot respect." termina t-il par dire.******

**En entendant cette remarque, Kanda s'approcha d'Allen rapidement et le plaqua contre le mur en lui attrapant le col de sa chemise. Il ancra ses yeux dans le regard bleu/gris de son cadet.******

**"Je te conseille de ne pas faire le malin avec nous. Si tu ne veux pas connaître des expériences plutôt pénibles, tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'on te dit et de te taire. Surtout en ce qui concerne les vertus du lycée." menaça l'aîné avec sa voix dur et froide. Le cadet resta silencieux une bonne minute avant d'ouvrir la bouche.****  
****"Très bien. Je serais votre larbin." dit-il d'une voix légèrement énervé tout en se dégageant de l'emprise de Kanda sur lui. ******

**Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce en laissant les six autres adolescents qui se regardèrent mutuellement. ******

**"Devitt et Jasdero, vous vous occuperez d'aller le chercher tous les midis. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il pense être libre de faire ce qu'il veut." commença Kanda en regardant les deux jumeaux. "Skin, tu t'assureras de sa protection. On ne sait jamais ce que certains élèves de troisième année feront quand ils apprendront que ce gamin est à notre service." continua t-il en fixant le type baraqué qui avait barré la route à Allen un peu plus tôt. "Krory, tu te chargeras de lui expliquer les grandes règles du conseil. Et toi, Lavi, tu t'occupes de lui donner les tâches à accomplir." termina t-il en fixant le rouquin.****  
****"Si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais dans ce cas-là, qu'es-ce que tu feras toi ?" demanda Lavi en regardant le président qui semblait réfléchir un peu avant d'afficher un petit sourire.****  
****"Je m'occuperai de son éducation." finit-il par dire en ouvrant la porte et en sortant du gymnase.******

**Les dés étaient jetés, les griffes du prédateur s'étaient refermées autour de sa proie et elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'échapper. Allen allait devoir faire face à ses prédateurs sans défaillir car la moindre erreur lui serait fatale.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Turbulences émotives - Chapitre 2**

"Deuxième jour de cours, premier jour en enfer." fut la première pensée d'Allen lorsqu'il arriva devant le lycée. En effet, à peine avait-il mit un pied dans l'enceinte de l'établissement qu'il pu remarquer que le grand baraqué de la veille le suivait partout. Il restait à distance pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Allen et des autres élèves mais vu sa carrure, il était loin de passer inaperçu et ça, il semblait l'avoir oublié. Lorsque Allen rentra dans sa salle de classe, Skin resta dans le couloir, à un endroit où il pouvait voir son cadet et il ne partit de cet endroit que quelques secondes avant que la cloche ne sonne. Allen soupira en le voyant partir et compris qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à ses aînés : il serait bien obligé de jouer le larbin et ceux, dès aujourd'hui. Sachant très bien ce qu'il l'attendait, Allen profita des cours pour se relaxer et de la pause pour parler tranquillement avec Chaoji avec qui, il s'était trouvé plusieurs points communs. Cependant, même si on fait tout pour retarder l'inévitable, cela est impossible. C'est ainsi que la cloche de la pause déjeuner retentit dans tout le lycée, annonçant le début de la période "d'esclave" d'Allen. A peine s'était-il levé de sa table que les jumeaux l'attendaient à l'entrée de sa salle de cours.

"Dépêches-toi blanche neige !" avaient dit les jumeaux à l'unisson.

Allen ressentit une envie de meurtre en entendant le stupide surnom dont les jumeaux l'avaient affublé mais il ne montra rien extérieurement et il les rejoignit dans le silence : C'était de loin la meilleure solution et il le savait. Ils arrivèrent dans les locaux de l'association des élèves après avoir monté jusqu'au troisième étage et Allen s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle lorsqu'il vit que tous les membres du conseil le regardait. Enfin, presque tous les membres car Kanda était absent à l'appel. Ne sachant pas quoi faire ou quoi dire, Allen tenta d'instaurer le dialogue avec le plus de tact possible, chose très difficile quand on a vraiment pas envie de faire quelque chose.

« Hum… Bonjour. » hésita Allen.

« Krory, c'est à toi de t'en occupé. » lança une voix du fond de la salle. Cependant, Allen l'a reconnu immédiatement, c'était le rouquin qui avait parlé.

« Oui, oui. » fit l'un des membres en se levant de sa chaise et en se dirigeant vers Allen avec un sourire pleins de compassions. « Bienvenue à toi dans notre salle de l'association des élèves. Je me nomme Alystar Krory, je suis le secrétaire. » fit le grand adolescent en tendant une main à Allen.

« Enchanté. » répondit Allen en hésitant un peu avant de lui serrait la main.

« Comme tu ne dois pas nous connaître, je vais d'abord te présenter tout le monde et ensuite, je t'expliquerai à quoi consiste ton travail. » commença l'aîné d'une voix qui rassura Allen. L'un des membres de cette association était donc normal. « Alors, celui qui est au fond avec les cheveux roux, c'est Lavi, le Vice-président. Le grand baraqué que tu as sûrement remarqué ce matin, c'est Skin Bolic, c'est un peu notre garde du corps. » fit Krory sur un ton légèrement ironique. « Les jumeaux, c'est Jasdero et Devitt, ce sont les comptables. » continua t-il en désignant les deux frères qui étaient en train d'embêter Skin. « Quand au Président, tu dois deviner qu'il s'agit de Kanda. » termina t-il en regardant le jeune homme qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Et… mon travail consiste à quoi ? » demanda Allen en appréhendant un peu ce qu'on allait lui répondre.

« En gros, tu dois répondre à toute nos demandes. Tu seras un peu notre homme à tout faire. » répondit Krory en souriant innocemment sans se rendre compte que cette naïveté pouvait vraiment énervé certaine personne, comme par exemple, Allen.

« D'ailleurs… » commença Lavi du fond de la salle en levant la tête vers son cadet. « Ca serait bien que tu commences tout de suite en allant chercher Yuu. On a besoin de lui. » finit-il par dire en se replongeant dans son bouquin.

Allen fronça un peu les sourcils d'incompréhension et se rappela que Yuu était le prénom de Kanda. Lavi releva la tête en voyant qu'Allen ne bougeait pas et il fronça les sourcils avant de poser son livre. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de son cadet pour finalement le regardait de haut et d'ajouter un « Qu'es-ce que tu fou encore là ? Tu devrais déjà être partit, morpion. » tout en lui assenant une gifle qui fit reculer Allen jusqu'au mur qui était derrière lui. Surpris mais surtout énervé par ce qu'il venait d'arriver, il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il sentit le regard des autres membres sur lui. Lorsqu'il les regarda il compris qu'il n'avait aucun droit de défense. Si il poser, ne serais-ce qu'un doigt sur l'un d'entre eux, ça aurait été la fin pour lui. En comprenant cela, il baissa légèrement la tête et fit seulement quelques pas pour sortir de cette pièce sous les yeux victorieux de Lavi.

Le blandinet commença à chercher le président sans vraiment savoir par où commencer. Il ne connaissait rien de ce type alors comme pouvait-il devinait l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait ? Pourtant, bien qu'il avait envie d'arrêter de chercher et d'aller rejoindre Chaoji pour déjeuner avec lui, il continuer sans relâche. C'était l'une de ses qualités, la persévérance. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il l'a considéré plutôt comme un défaut. Après avoir fait le tour de tous les étages du bâtiment principal du lycée, Allen décida d'aller inspecter les locaux de sport : tennis, basket, volet, karaté… Tout y passa pour finalement arriver au club de kendo. Il soupira, espérant que Kanda serait là et poussa la porte de la salle d'entraînement. A cet instant, il fut surpris et soulager de voir son aîné dans la salle mais il était comme figé par ce qu'il voyait : le kendoka maniait le « sabre » divinement bien. A la fois beau à voir à cause de la fluidité des coups mais aussi à cause du corps de Kanda qui accompagnait chaque coup comme si il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son arme. Il ne fut, cependant, pas figé très longtemps car le kendoka s'arrêta de s'entraîner lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme et cela eut pour effet, de faire reprendre ses esprits à Allen.

« Ah ! Excusez-moi de vous dérangez mais les membres de l'association ont besoin de vous. » avait rapidement dit Allen en évitant le regard de son aîné. Kanda regarda le jeune homme quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Eh bien, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie. » commença t-il à dire en s'approchant d'Allen. « Mais, ce n'est pas moi que tu arriveras à tromper avec tes politesses. » continua t-il en s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre de son cadet et en prenant le visage de celui-ci à une main pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Ton regard te trahit. Tu ne ressens que de l'amertume et en plus… » s'arrêta t-il en voyant les poings serrés d'Allen. « Tu as tellement envie de me frapper que tu n'arrives presque pas à contrôler ton corps. » finit-il par dire en lâchant le visage d'Allen.

« C'est pas de ma faute si la seule idée d'être utilisé par six abrutis me révulsent. » murmura Allen en pestant.

Cependant, Kanda était bien assez proche pour entendre les paroles d'Allen et il lui assena un coup de poing qui projeta Allen au sol. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et regarda son aîné avec haine. Le kendoka regarda le jeune homme de haut et esquissa un sourire sadique en voyant qu'il osait se révolter et qu'en plus, il ne semblait pas effrayer malgré la puissance du coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Hum… je vois. Tu n'es pas le genre à être sensible à ce genre de chose, pas vrai ? » dit Kanda sans attendre de réponse. « Dans ce cas, il faut utiliser une autre méthode. »

Kanda commença à s'agenouiller pour être à la hauteur d'Allen tandis que celui-ci se demandait ce qui allait arriver. Qu'elle était l'autre méthode pour le faire faiblir ? Il n'en voyait aucune. Après tout, il se connaissait mieux que personne et il savait que quoiqu'il arrive, jamais il ne rangerait sa fierté au placard. Pourtant, il n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait arriver et avant même de pouvoir réagir, son aîné l'attrapa par le col et le tira vers lui, collant ainsi ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. Les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, Allen n'osait même pas bouger. Pourtant, lorsque le kendoka accentua le baiser, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement à peine audible qui fit sourire Kanda. Celui-ci se sépara de son cadet tout en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main et se releva pour regarder sa victime de haut.

« Apparemment, cette méthode semble plutôt bien marché. » dit-il sur un ton moqueur. « Qui aurait pu croire qu'avec un visage si innocent que le tien, tu pouvais pencher de ce côté. Ah, que la nature est étrange. » ajouta le kendoka en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Pendant ce temps-là, Allen était totalement statufié à la place où Kanda l'avait laissé et ce, pour deux raisons. La première : un gars venait de l'embrasser et il faut dire que c'était assez choquant. Il n'avait jamais imaginé, même dans ses cauchemars les plus fous, qu'un jour, il embrasserait un homme. Et la deuxième : il avait aimé ça et s'était ridiculisé devant la personne qui n'attendait que ça. Il avait perdu sa fierté dont il ne voulait pas renoncer. Après avoir fait le tri de ces deux grandes idées, il commença à bouger, animé à la fois par la rage et la honte et il allait sortir de la salle de kendo lorsqu'une voix le retint. La voix qu'il ne voulait pas entendre pour au minimum, essayer de se contrôler.

« Tu fuis ? » avait lâché la voix rauque « Alors comme ça, en plus d'être gay, tu es un lâche. C'est du joli. » termina t-il en frappant légèrement dans ses mains.

Cependant, ces phrases étaient bien de trop pour Allen qui se retourna vers Kanda, le regard rempli d'une haine largement plus forte que celle qu'il l'avait habité lorsqu'il avait reçu un coup. Il se précipita sur son aîné et essaya de lui donner un coup de poing dans le visage mais celui-ci l'arrêta net avec une seule main. Le sourire avait disparu du visage du kendoka en voyant l'expression de son cadet et il tordit le poignet de celui-ci qui s'écroula à genoux en lâchant un cri de douleur. Malgré ça, il essaya de faire un croche patte au kendoka mais ce fut aussi futile que le coup de poing car celui-ci l'évita en sautant en arrière. Le garçon aux cheveux de neige en profita pour se relever et foncer une nouvelle fois sur Kanda mais celui-ci esquiva et l'attrapa par les poignets pour le plaquer contre le mur qui était juste à côté de lui. A cause de la force avec laquelle il avait plaqué son cadet contre le mur, celui-ci n'arriva plus à résister et il resta immobile tandis que l'aîné, irrité, semblait vraiment mettre les choses au clair.

« C'est la première et dernière fois que tu fais ce genre de chose. Même si c'est inutile vu que je suis largement supérieur à toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer sinon, tu auras le droit à une belle punition. Et crois-moi, je ne suis pas tendre pour ça. » menaça Kanda.

Cependant, il n'entendit pas de réponse de la part d'Allen et s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus lorsqu'il vit des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur les tatamis. Un peu surpris au début, il pensait que c'était de la sueur mais plusieurs autres gouttes les rejoignirent de plus en plus rapidement. Il releva un peu la tête pour regarder son cadet et il remarqua que le visage de celui-ci était envahit par des larmes. Etonné, il resta sans voix devant ce qu'il voyait et relâcha la pression qu'il avait sur les poignets d'Allen.

« Tu… » commença t-il, un peu troublé.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Allen venait de le pousser et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, ne laissant derrière lui que des traces de larmes et un Kanda déboussolé qui ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais imaginé la possibilité que le jeune homme réagisse comme ça et le souvenir du visage en larmes d'Allen ne cessait de passer en boucle dans sa tête. Mais surtout, il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir aller si loin dans la provocation alors… pourquoi en avait-il tant fait ? Pourquoi ce gamin l'avait fait réagir comme ça ? Pourquoi lui…?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Entrant dans la salle du conseil des élèves, Kanda affichait une expression d'irritation et d'incompréhension. Cependant, personne ne le remarqua mis à part Lavi et Skin qui pourtant, ne faisaient aucune remarque sur le comportement de leur ami. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et avant même d'avoir pu penser à quoique ce soit, il entendit la voix de Devitt.

« Il est pas là Blanche-neige ? Je croyais qu'il devait revenir avec toi. » dit-il en cherchant légèrement Allen du regard.

« Je lui ai donné sa journée. On ne va pas le tuer à la tâche dès le premier jour, ça ne servirait à rien. On doit le garder toute l'année après tout. » répondit Kanda, sans aucune expression sur le visage ou dans le ton de sa voix.

« Rah ! Dommage. Je comptais bien lui faire ranger quelques trucs. » murmura Devitt en se tournant vers son frère qui était en train de jouer à la DS tandis que de son côté, Lavi avança légèrement vers le président.

« Hey Yuu. Qu'es-ce qui te perturbe ? » lui murmura Lavi qui voyait très bien que son ami semblait étrange.

Le kendoka regarda le rouquin quelques secondes et soupira. Il savait que Lavi était du genre à remarquer un seul petit changement de comportement, ils étaient amis depuis la maternelle alors c'était comme si ils étaient frères : ils sentaient lorsque l'autre n'allait pas bien, quand il était inquiet ou encore anxieux. Et cette fois-ci encore, ça avait fonctionné. Cependant, Kanda n'était pas d'humeur à exposer ses états d'âmes, à vrai dire, il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer : il était totalement perdu. C'est pour cela qu'il ne pu dire qu'un vague « ce n'est rien » à son ami. Lavi compris assez rapidement qu'il n'obtiendra rien de Kanda dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et il abandonna en repartant à sa place sous le regard de Skin qui semblait avoir suivit la pseudo conversation. A partir de ce moment-là, Kanda pu enfin se concentrer afin d'essayer de mettre au clair tout ce qui se dérouler dans son esprit. Et tout se désordre était la conséquence d'une seule et unique chose : Allen Walker, ce petit nouveau qui avait été désigné en tant que homme à tout faire du conseil. Lors du premier jour, lorsque Kanda avait décidé de choisir Allen, c'était par le plus pur des hasards. Le blandinet avait été le dernier a passé devant ses yeux alors il l'avait choisit pour une raison de facilité. De plus, quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il lui avait un peu parler après le discours, il avait eu une opinion bien définit de ce petit nouveau. Pour lui, Allen Walker était un garçon plutôt fort qui encaisserai les chocs que sa place au sein du Conseil engendrerait, qui ferai tout ce qu'on lui dirait tant que personne n'envahirai sa vie privée et qui resterai de marbre devant ses provocations. Pourtant, en un seul instant, toute l'image qu'il avait de lui s'était effondré, comme un bug informatique qui nous fait perdre toutes les données. En réalité, il avait tout faux depuis le début. Il s'était laissé berné par le masque du jeune homme qui cherchait à cacher sa véritable nature : un être naïf, délicat, gentil et par-dessus tout sensible. Mais ce qu'il avait vraiment réalisé en voyant le visage en larmes du jeune lycéen, c'était qu'il lui avait volé une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre : son innocence. (nda : Non, ce n'est pas fait exprès. lol)

Le président posa son menton sur la paume d'une de ses mains et soupira en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant, tout était un peu plus clair mais il semblait encore un peu secoué. Les images d'Allen en pleure ne voulait pas disparaître de son esprit et il sentait bien que ça ne disparaîtrait pas avant très longtemps. Il allait devoir vivre avec ça quelques temps… Jusqu'au moment ou peut-être, tout se sera calmé mais… ce moment arrivas t-il un jour ? C'était encore un grand mystère pour notre kendoka qui commencer à travailler sur quelques dossiers pour essayer de se changer les idées.

Le deuxième jour de cours au lycée avait plutôt bien commencé. Allen avait pu échapper à la surveillance de Skin et par conséquent, était enfin détendu en rentrant dans sa salle de classe. Il agit comme si tout aller bien et il rejoignit Chaoji et son groupe d'ami afin de se joindre à la conversation. Cependant, même si il agissait normalement, intérieurement, il était chamboulé et ne semblait plus vraiment savoir où il en était et ce n'est pas les cours qui réussiront à l'aider. Durant les 4 heures de cours de la matinée, Allen ne cessait de se passait en boucle se qu'il s'était passé la veille afin de comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne et maintenant, il se faisait harceler par les membres du conseil des élèves. Enfin, si ce n'était que ça, ça serait tellement plus simple. Les coups l'importaient peu, il était comme immunisé, peut-être es-ce dû à l'entraînement qu'il avait reçut de son maître ? Dans tous les cas, ils se fichaient royalement de se faire frapper par les membres du Comité, si ça les amusait et leur suffisait à montrer leur supériorité, il s'en fichait mais, ce qu'avait fait Kanda était différent, totalement différent. Pour une personne comme lui, un jeune homme encore inexpérimenté sentimentalement et qui ne demandait pas vraiment à connaître cette part de la vie malgré ses 16 ans, l'acte du kendoka avait eu un impact phénoménal. Ce baiser volé l'avait totalement désarçonné et embrouillé. Il n'arrivait plus à penser normalement et se sentait impuissant en se rappelant de la facilité avec laquelle Kanda avait réussit à l'embrasser par surprise mais aussi à l'esquiver et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Face à lui, il n'était qu'un gamin, un gamin simplement utile à l'amuser et ça le mettait hors de lui. Cependant, bien qu'il comprenait cette haine envers Kanda, un autre sentiment se mêler à celui-ci, un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas : une sensation étrange qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se rappelait du baiser échangé avec son aîné…

Finalement, la pause de midi arriva et le jeune homme partit de la salle le plus rapidement possible afin d'éviter les jumeaux ou d'autres membres du Conseil qui auraient l'idée, comme la veille, de venir le chercher. Et il avait réussit à temps car seulement quelques secondes après son départ, les jumeaux étaient à la porte de sa salle de classe pour venir le chercher. Cependant, ils repartirent en direction de la salle du Conseil, légèrement énervé mais aussi intrigué de savoir que le petit nouveau essayer encore de leur tenir tête. Pendant ce temps-là, Kanda marchait dans les couloirs du lycée avec des dossiers à la main qu'il devait allait remettre aux professeurs mais un son l'arrêta net. Une mélodie douce et relaxante retentissait dans le couloir désert du département musique. Comme attiré par la musique, le kendoka se rapprocha de l'endroit d'où venait le son pour finalement arrivé devant une porte. Intrigué de savoir qui jouait cette mélodie qui le fascinait totalement, il regarda par la vitre qui se trouvait sur la porte pour voir qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il fut surpris en découvrant le visage féminin d'Allen et ses cheveux aux reflets d'argents : il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme soit aussi doué au piano. Encore une fois, il apprenait une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer si il ne l'avait pas vu par lui-même. Il observa son cadet encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la dernière note de la mélodie retentisse puis, continua de se diriger vers le bureau des professeurs pour remettre les dossiers qu'il avait totalement mis de côté au moment où il avait entendu la mélodie d'Allen. De son côté, le jeune blandinet se tourna rapidement vers la porte, ayant sentit un regard sur lui mais, personne n'était là. Il était seul, comme il l'avait souhaité et il sourit devant cette perspective. Le fait de jouer vider totalement son esprit, c'était comme si plus rien n'existait mis à part l'instrument et lui-même : ça lui faisait vraiment du bien à cet instant. Voulant continuer de ressentir une telle sérénité, il se retourna vers le piano et commença à jouer une autre mélodie afin d'oublier tout ce qui le tracassait.

Ayant échappé aux jumeaux le midi, Allen n'allait pas aussi bien s'en sortir à la fin des cours. En effet, alors qu'il pensait ne rien craindre, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les deux énergumènes étaient déjà à la porte de la salle de classe et affichaient un sourire victorieux : finalement, ils avaient réussit à l'attraper. Le jeune homme jura intérieurement puis suivit les Jasdero jusqu'à la salle du Conseil où tous les membres étaient en train de finaliser leurs travaux en rangeant les bureaux ou les derniers dossiers sortit. Tout le monde sauf un : Kanda. Allen avait tout de suite fixé son regard sur son aîné, appréhendant un peu la réaction de ce dernier mais il n'avait même pas relevé la tête. Un peu soulager de ne pas avoir à affronter le regard si profond du kendoka, le jeune homme ne put pas réfléchir plus longtemps car Lavi venait de se poster devant lui, une expression sévère sur le visage.

« Vu que tu as séché à midi, tu vas rattraper le travail en retard ce soir. » lança le rouquin sur un ton autoritaire. « Tu vas classer tous les dossiers qui sont sur mon bureau et ensuite, tu aideras Yuu à finir son boulot. » ordonna t-il en toisant son cadet du regard. « Compris ? » demanda t-il devant le silence d'Allen.

« Oui. » répondit celui-ci, un peu ennuyé par la deuxième tâche.

« D'accord. Je vérifierai demain si tout est en ordre. Si il y a, ne serais-ce qu'une petite erreur, tu peux déjà préparé les bandages parce que je te louperai pas. » murmura le rouquin en se baisant légèrement pour mettre son visage à hauteur de celui de son cadet. « Yuu ! » fit-il en se remettant droit et en se tournant vers celui qu'il appelait. « J'y vais, je dois être au boulot dans moins d'un quart d'heure. » expliqua t-il en allant vers son bureau pour prendre son sac.

« Fais comme tu veux. » grogna le kendoka sans relever la tête des dossiers.

« A demain. » répondit le rouquin pour l'ensemble du conseil.

Conseil qui, seulement une demi-heure plus tard, ne comptait plus que Kanda et Allen. Tandis qu'il classer les dossiers comme lui avait ordonner Lavi, Allen jeté, de temps à autre, quelques regards vers son aîné pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, mis à part les feuilles qui tournaient, rien ne changé dans le comportement du kendoka. D'ailleurs, le blandinet avait remarqué, à force de le regarder, qu'il portait une paire de lunettes, un petit trait physique qu'il découvrait. Mais alors qu'il classer les dossiers, il découvrit très rapidement qu'il arrivait à la fin et cela l'inquiétait fortement car dès que cette tâche serait terminée, il serait obligé d'aider Kanda et donc, de lui parler ou de l'approcher. Et cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentré chez lui, se faire un bon repas, jouer un peu de piano puis se mettre sous la couette pour dormir. En bref, il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de ce Lycée, de cette pièce mais surtout du président. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il rangea le dernier dossier, la voix qui l'avait temps fait souffrir la veille retentit.

« Tu as fini ? » questionna Kanda en relevant la tête vers son cadet qui se tourna lentement vers lui.

« Oui. » répondit-il doucement.

« Alors viens t'asseoir là. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide pour terminer tout ça. » dit l'aîné en montrant trois dossiers empilé à sa gauche.

Allen pris une chaise et alla s'asseoir à côté de Kanda qui s'était décalé pour laisser la place à son cadet. Le président lui mis un dossier sous les yeux et lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il devait faire. Très rapidement, Allen se mit au travail pour essayer de faire abstraction de la présence de Kanda à ses côtés. Cependant, le sort semblait vraiment vouloir s'acharner sur lui car le kendoka commença à lui parler.

« Tu joues du piano depuis combien de temps ? » demanda l'aîné sans lever les yeux de sa feuille, surprenant un peu Allen qui tourna la tête vers lui.

« Vous… m'avez entendu jouer ? » hésita le jeune homme en se rappelant la présence qu'il avait ressentit le midi.

« Oui. Tu joues plutôt bien. C'était quoi comme musique ? » questionna Kanda.

« J'en ai joué plusieurs de suite. Je ne sais pas laquelle vous avez entendu. » répondit Allen en redirigeant son regard sur le dossier qui était devant lui.

« Je vois. Il faudra que je vienne réécouter pour savoir laquelle c'est. » insista le kendoka, ce qui surpris son cadet.

« Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ou… c'est simplement pour trouver une nouvelle faiblesse qui vous servira à montrer votre supériorité ? » questionna Allen en tournant la tête vers son aîné, tout autant surpris que énervé par l'intérêt soudain que son aîné avait par rapport aux musiques qu'il jouait. A cette question, Kanda leva la tête vers son cadet.

« Qui sait. Peut-être les deux. » répondit-il en esquissant un sourire mesquin.

« Vous pourriez être un peu plus franc. Vous ne vous vous êtes pas gêné pour dire ce que vous pensiez hier. » répliqua le cadet, énervé par le comportement du kendoka.

« Mais je suis franc. Les deux m'intéressent. Et puis, c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être était un peu dur hier. Je n'en connais pas assez sur toi pour dire ce que j'ai dit mais, si cela s'avère véridique, je n'aurai rien à me reprocher. » expliqua l'aîné.

« Mouais. Pour ma part, vu ce que vous avez fait, c'est plutôt vous qui avez un penchant vers les hommes. » lâcha le plus jeune en se rappelant du baiser de la veille.

A cet instant, Allen cru voir les joues de Kanda rougir mais il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de remarquer que l'expression de Kanda n'avait pas changé : aucune trace de malaise ou de gêne sur son visage, juste une expression de victoire et de supériorité. Il avait dû rêver en le voyant rougir, c'était la seule explication. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait lançait la discussion, autant en profiter pour avoir des explications.

« Dîtes. Ca vous arrive souvent d'embrasser un gars ? » demanda Allen en posant son stylo. Cette question surpris Kanda, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le jeune homme remettrait l'évènement de la veille sur le tapis. Selon lui, il avait été trop traumatisé pour en parler mais encore une fois, il avait tout faux. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce gamin : était-il fort ou faible ?

« Non. » répondit le kendoka avec calme. « Seulement lorsque c'est nécessaire. » argumenta t-il.

« Nécessaire ? » dit Allen un peu pour lui-même. « Hier, c'était tellement nécessaire ? » questionna t-il en fixant le torse de Kanda pour ne pas rencontrer son regard bleu nuit.

« Oui. » répondit Kanda sans aucune autre explication. Au cause de cette réponse vague, Allen leva les yeux afin d'obtenir une réponse plus claire et fut ainsi obligé de croiser le regard si déstabilisant de son aîné.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il avec un peu d'appréhension.

« C'est très simple. C'était le seul moyen de te montrer qui était supérieur à l'autre. » répondit le président. « Si tu n'avais pas essayé de me tenir tête, rien ne serais arrivé. » finit-il par dire en regardant son cadet.

« Alors… je dois simplement suivre les directives que vous me donnez sans dire quoique ce soit ?! » réplique Allen en haussant un peu le ton de sa voix.

« Exactement. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de réaliser toutes les tâches que l'on te donne et ce, sans émettre une seule complainte. »

« C'est trop arbitraire ! » dit le blandinet en haussant encore plus la voix à un point qu'on pourrait croire qu'il crier. « C'est comme si je devais laisser ma personnalité au placard ! Je ne veux pas me plier à toutes les exigences que vous me demandez uniquement parce que ça vous plait ! C'est totalement stupide ! »

« Calme toi ou je m'en occupe personnellement. » fit Kanda du voix calme et sereine devant la colère d'Allen.

En entendant ces mots, Allen serra les dents d'énervement à cause de la menace. Il ne voulait pas que ce qui s'était passé la veille recommence. Il ne voulait absolument pas que ça arrive ! Cependant, se taire uniquement à cause de ça l'irriter. Il ne supportait pas d'être obliger de suivre les directives de son aîné sans pouvoir répliquer. De plus, si il ne s'affirmait pas maintenant, il était certain que ce genre de chose allait durer toute l'année. Il devait à tout prix montrer qu'il n'était pas faible et que rien ne l'affectait malgré le fait qu'il avait montré une faiblesse la veille. Il tenta de continuer à parler tout en se maîtrisant afin que le pire n'arrive pas.

« Ce n'est pas avec une menace que vous allez me faire taire. » répondit Allen sur un ton calme. L'aîné compris, par l'expression de son cadet, que celui-ci se retenait et cela le fit sourire.

« Tu es vraiment étrange. » lâcha le président sur un ton amusé. « Tu as peur à l'intérieur et tu tentes de te montrer fort à l'extérieur. Et cela, uniquement pour que je ne t'embrasse pas. » continua t-il en approchant sa main du visage d'Allen. « Tu as si peur d'aimer ça ? » demanda t-il en posant sa main sur la joue de son cadet en souriant.

Comme figé, Allen ne répondit pas à la question de son aîné. Il se concentrait le plus possible pour ne pas flancher et surtout pour essayer de deviner si Kanda allait essayer de l'embrasser comme la veille. Cependant, cette concentration partit en fumée lorsque le kendoka retira sa main de sa joue pour aller sur sa tête et lui faire quelques petites tapes amicales. Surpris, il regarda son senpai avec une expression d'incompréhension.

« Pas besoin de te mettre autant sur la défensive, je ne te ferais rien. » répondit Kanda en enlevant sa main de la tête d'Allen et en se tournant vers son dossier pour continuer ce qu'il avait laisser en plant. « Je n'ai pas envie de voir ton visage en larmes. » finit-il par dire en esquissant un sourire moqueur qu'Allen remarqua.

Le jeune blandinet fronça les sourcils, énervé par la phrase et l'attitude de son aîné puis se leva d'un coup et commença à partir vers la sortie. La réaction du jeune homme surpris Kanda qui releva la tête pour le regarder marchait vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas fini ton travail. » fit Kanda en redevenant sérieux. En entendant la voix du président, Allen s'arrêta net puis après quelques secondes, il se tourna vers celui-ci, une expression de colère et de détermination sur son visage.

« Je rentre. » commença t-il « Mais sachez une chose, quoique que vous fassiez et quelques soient les menaces… » continua t-il en fixant son aîné dans les yeux. « je vous tiendrai toujours tête ! Je ne renoncerai jamais à mon libre arbitre ! » finit-il par dire sans aucune peur dans son regard.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune lycéen sortit de la salle en laissant un Kanda assez amusé par ses paroles. Le président lâcha un petit rire amusé en se rappelant de l'expression d'Allen au moment où il avait dit ces paroles puis, garda un sourire amusé sur son visage tout en sortant son téléphone portable.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. » murmura t-il en écrivant un texto, un grand sourire sur son visage et l'esprit rempli d'idées qui pourraient lui faire regretter d'avoir dit ces mots.


	4. Chapter 4

**Turbulences Emotives - Chapitre 4**

Comme les trois premiers jours qui avaient suivis, Allen se rendait vers le lycée, seul et l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Il prenait le même chemin, marchait à la même vitesse, voyait les mêmes personnes sur le chemin : en bref, rien ne changeait... enfin, presque rien. Depuis le premier jour de lycée les sentiments d'Allen changeaient chaque matin : un tourbillon de sentiments incompréhensible le tourmentait et mutés d'un jour à l'autre. Le premier jour, il était content d'aller en cours, il commençait une nouvelle vie et en était très heureux. Le deuxième jour, il était légèrement énervé mais n'en faisait pas vraiment attention, il ne prenait pas au sérieux ce que le Conseil des élèves lui avait dit. Le troisième jour, il était tourmenté par l'évènement de la veille : il était à la fois en colère à cause du geste de Kanda mais aussi surpris de ne plus pouvoir oublier cet instant alors que c'est ce qu'il voulait le plus faire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à ne pas y penser et cela le frustrait réellement. Et aujourd'hui, en ce quatrième jour, il était seulement en colère et sur ses gardes. Il s'attendait au pire à cause de la dernière phrase qu'il avait dîtes avant de disparaître de la salle du Conseil. En y repensant, il se disait qu'il avait vraiment était stupide mais sur le moment, il croyait totalement que c'était les bonnes choses à dire alors il en était fier. Cependant, dès qu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait compris qu'il avait fait une grosse bourde : il avait creusé sa propre tombe. C'est pour cela que, quelques rues avant d'arriver au lycée, Allen ralentit son allure afin de retarder l'inévitable. Malheureusement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait se passer. Sans qu'il l'ait pu le remarqué, un homme s'était glissé derrière lui et il l'attrapa par la taille tout en lui mettant un mouchoir trempé dans du chloroforme sur la bouche. Le lycéen tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte de son agresseur mais il tomba rapidement dans les pommes : assommé par le chloroforme. Tout ce qu'il eut le temps de remarquer avant de s'évanouir, c'était qu'une dizaine d'hommes venaient vers lui, une large sourire affichait sur leurs visages.  
Les paupières tremblantes, la tête lourde et un étrange goût dans la bouche furent les premières sensations que ressentit Allen lorsqu'il repris doucement connaissance. Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine, encore un peu étourdit à cause de la substance toxique. Allen regarda rapidement les alentours et remarqua qu'il était dans une pièce plutôt sombre et sale, un peu comme un débarras. Cependant, c'est seulement lorsqu'il essaya de se lever qu'il réalisa qu'il avait les mains et les pieds liées. Le blandinet lâcha un juron en réalisant que les liens étaient trop serrés pour qu'il puisse imaginer les défaire. C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit un léger rire ironique retentir dans la pièce. Il releva la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et y vit une ombre humaine. Sur le coup, il pensa que c'était sûrement l'un des membres du conseil mais, dès qu'il entendit la voix de la personne qui lui tenait compagnie, il compris qu'il avait tout faux.

« Alors, enfin réveillé ? » demanda la voix qui se faisait de plus en plus forte, preuve que la personne se rapprochait.

Allen ne répondit pas et il pu très rapidement apercevoir la personne qui lui adresser la parole : un homme assez jeune, un lycéen selon lui, se tenait devant lui. Les cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés, des yeux couleurs or et un grand sourire orné le visage fin de celui-ci. Allen ne pu réprimander un froncement de sourcils en remarquant le regard dévoreur de son interlocuteur.

« Tu es Allen Walker, n'es-ce pas ? Le petit larbin du Conseil des Elèves, pas vrai ? » questionna l'inconnu en s'agenouillant pour être à la même hauteur qu'Allen.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un peu de mal à prononcer les mots.  
« Moi ? » demanda l'aîné en souriant. « Tyki Mikk, ton senpai. » se présenta-t-il en élargissant son sourire. « Heureux de te rencontrer mon cher kohai. » finit-il par dire.  
« Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir attaché ? » demanda Allen, un peu plus réveillé et plus sûr de lui-même.  
« Ca, c'est très simple mais je pense que tu peux attendre un peu avant de le savoir. Après tout, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais t'enfuir. » répondit Tyki sur un ton amusé.

A ce moment-là, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, éblouissant Allen à cause de la lumière avant de se refermer après qu'une dizaine de personne soient rentrés dans le débarra. Trop éloigné au début, Allen ne pouvait pas voir les visages des nouveaux arrivants mais très rapidement, ils put remarquer qu'ils avaient tous le même gabarit que Tyki et il en conclu que c'étaient d'autres troisièmes années comme le premier. Cependant, c'est seulement quelques secondes plus tard qu'il commença à ressentir de la peur. Il compris très vite la situation dans laquelle il était et il se mit sur ses gardes bien qu'il était conscient de sa soumission : quoiqu'ils essayent de leur faire, il ne pourrai pas se défendre.

« Eh bien, tu es chanceux... d'une certaine manière. Tu vas pouvoir savoir la raison pour laquelle tu es ici plus tôt que prévu. » dit Tyki en se relevant pour se mettre à la même hauteur que ses amis. « Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, c'est très simple à expliquer. Etant le nouveau petit protégé du Conseil des Elèves, tu dois savoir beaucoup de choses à leur propos. Et nous, on veut connaître les faiblesses de tous les membres... mais surtout du Président. » expliqua l'aîné en affichant une expression de colère.  
« Le protégé ? » répéta Allen, incrédule par l'explication de son senpai. Cette réponse retint l'attention de l'un des aînés en plus de celle de Tyki. C'est pour cela qu'il s'approcha d'Allen, une expression d'intérêt sur me visage.  
« Pourquoi es-tu si surpris de ce terme ? N'es-ce pas toi que Kanda et les autres ont recruté parmi toutes les premières années qui sont arrivés cette année ? » questionna-t-il avec une grosse pointe d'intérêt.  
« Je... Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse me définir de protéger... » commença Allen pour éviter le plus de problèmes. « Depuis avant-hier, je suis plus leur souffre douleur que quoi que ce soit d'autre. » continua-t-il en se remémorant quelques passages qu'ils auraient voulu oublier mais qui revenait toujours dans son esprit.  
« Leur souffre douleur ? » répéta son aîné en esquissant un sourire. « qu'es-ce que tu en penses, Tyki ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son ami et sous les regards surpris des autres lycéens.  
« C'est plutôt intéressant. » répondit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Link, tu veux bien sortir avec les autres? J'aimerais bien interroger notre cher camarade à ma façon. » dit Tyki en affichant un sourire sadique qu'Allen reconnu aussitôt. C'était le même sourire que celui qu'avait fait Kanda avant de l'embrasser.  
« Si ça t'amuse. » répondit Link avec un léger air de dégoût sur le visage. « Je me demande quand même d'où tu tiens ces tendances. » continua son ami en commençant à partir vers la porte de sortie tandis que les autres lycéens sortaient déjà de la pièce. « Il est mignon et à toute sa vie devant lui alors, ne le traumatise pas trop. D'accord ? » demanda Link en lançant un dernier regard vers son ami.  
« J'essayerai d'en faire un minimum. » rigola ce dernier en même temps que Link refermait la porte derrière lui, presque certain que son camarade ne tiendrai pas parole.

Une fois en tête à tête avec Allen, Tyki s'approcha de lui et détacha ses mains et ses pieds après l'avoir prévenu qu'il était inutile d'essayer de s'enfuir car il l'aurait rattrapé avant même qu'il puisse faire trois mètres. Ayant entièrement compris la discussion entre Tyki et Link, Allen appréhender ce qui allait se passer et rester assis sur sa chaise pour ne pas accentuer la fougue de son aîné : il avait vu ça dans une série policière et à ce moment-là, ça lui était revenu à l'esprit.

« Bon. On va commencer en douceur. Connaissais-tu un seul des membres du Conseil avant la rentrée ? » demanda Tyki en contournant la chaise pour se retrouver face à son cadet.  
« Non. Je suis nouveau en ville. » répondit Allen avec franchise et sans hésitation.  
« Je vois. Dans ce cas, dis-moi quel genre de tâches ils te donnent à faire. » continua Tyki sans changement apparent dans son attitude.  
« Euh... Ils m'ont demandé de chercher Kanda-senpai, de classer des dossiers, d'en remplir d'autres... » dit le blandinet en laissant sa phrase en suspend à cause de l'expression d'intérêt soudain qui ornait le visage de son aîné.  
« Ils t'ont demandé d'aller chercher Kanda ? Etrange. Généralement, personne mis à part Lavi et Skin ne peuvent l'approcher ou même lui parler. Même les autres membres du Conseil ne l'ont jamais abordé sans l'un des deux zigotos dans les environs. » expliqua Tyki en posant ses mains sur la chaise, des deux côtés des jambes d'Allen. « Alors, dis-moi, as-tu déjà parler à Kanda ? » questionna-t-il en abordant un visage sérieux.  
« O-Oui. » répondit le plus jeune, commençant à être envahit par la peur. Cette réponse fit apparaître un sourire satisfait sur le visage de Tyki.  
« De quoi ? » ré-enchérit-il.  
« Hein ? De quoi nous avons parlé ? » demanda Allen, le regard se remplissant de peur et de désarroi. Les souvenirs des moments passaient avec le Président revinrent dans son esprit : toutes les discussions qu'il avait eu avec lui ne pouvaient être qualifiés que de dispute, d'harcèlements ou de menaces.  
« Quoi ? C'est si important pour ne pas vouloir me le dire ? » commença l'aîné en approchant son visage de celui de son cadet. « Dois-je sévir pour que tu sois plus coopératif ? » continua-t-il en posant son front sur celui d'Allen.  
« Les seuls discussions que nous avons eut n'avaient aucun rapports avec le Conseil ! » s'empressa-t-il de dire, pris de panique et surprenant un peu son interlocuteur qui trouva cette phrase très intéressante.  
« Hum... Alors comme ça, non seulement tu lui adresses la parole mais en plus, vous ne parlez pas de sujets en rapport avec le Conseil ? C'est encore plus intéressant que je le pensais. » commenta l'agresseur en portant l'une de ses mains sur la joue d'Allen et en commençant à lui caresser avec douceur. « Tu dois lui être plutôt cher si il te permet d'être familier avec lui. » finit-il par dire tout en passant son index sur les lèvres tremblantes de son cadet.  
« Je-Je ne suis pas important pour lui... » commença Allen dès que l'index de Tyki ne touchait plus sa bouche. « Il ne faisait que me menacer parce que je ne voulais pas obéir à leurs ordres. » se justifia-t-il.  
« Justement. » murmura Tyki en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Allen. « C'est comme ça qu'il montre son affection... en s'amusant avec toi ou en t'humiliant. » continua l'aîné tandis que le plus jeune écarquiller les yeux de surprise. « Etrange façon de dévoiler son amour, pas vrai ? » finit-il par dire en affichant un grand sourire sadique. En le voyant sourire ainsi, Allen serra les dents, il ressentait la même sensation que lorsque Kanda l'avait embrassé : il allait perdre sa fierté une deuxième fois. « Dommage qu'il se soit intéressé à toi. Tu aurais pu être tranquille sans ça. » chuchota l'aîné sur un ton ironique.

Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, les lèvres de Tyki pressèrent celles de son cadet qui avait fermé les yeux, horrifié par ce qu'il se passait. Il serrait les dents le plus possible pour empêcher son aîné d'aller plus loin mais, il ne s'était pas douté que contrairement à Kanda, ce senpai était beaucoup plus avide. Il ne le compris que lorsque Tyki commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, le surprenant et ainsi, le faisant relâcher sa pression sur sa mâchoire. L'aîné profita de cette seconde de surprise pour enfourner sa langue dans la bouche de son cadet et d'accentuer le baiser. A cet instant, Allen tenta de repousser son agresseur mais celui-ci lui bloqua les poignets avec une seule main et continua de l'embrasser tandis que des larmes naissaient aux coins des yeux du plus jeune. Avec son autre main, l'aîné venait de finir de déboutonner l'habit de son cadet et il sépara leurs lèvres pour regarder le visage de sa proie. Il afficha un sourire de satisfaction en voyant le visage rouge et légèrement en pleure du blandinet et ne pu réprimer une petite remarque.

« Tu es encore plus mignon comme ça. » murmura-t-il. « C'est vraiment triste d'en arriver là mais en te faisant mien, je suis certain que cela énervera Kanda au plus haut point et ça, je ne veux pas le louper. » dit-il en voyant Allen ouvrir les yeux. « Tu va voir, ce n'est pas une mauvaise expérience. » continua-t-il en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille d'Allen. « Tu vas sûrement aimer ça. » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du cadet avant de lui mordre doucement le lobe, le faisant encore plus rougir.

Les larmes qui étaient restaient jusqu'à lors aux coins des yeux d'Allen, commencèrent à couler le longs de ses joues, exprimant les sentiments de dégoût, d'impuissance, de frustration, de culpabilité et de peur qu'il éprouver à cet instant. Après avoir admirer le visage d'Allen quelques secondes, Tyki baissa la tête sur le torse du jeune homme et commença à l'embrasser avec plus ou moins de douceur tandis que celui-ci prenait sur lui pour endurer tout ce qui arriver et pour ne surtout pas céder. Il ne voulait pas lui donnait satisfaction et c'était de très loin comparable à la sensation qu'il avait ressentit avec Kanda. Sur le moment, il compris qu'il préférait se montrer faible devant le Président que devant un type comme celui qui était en train de le violer. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça et tenta de trouver une solution pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas avant que le pire n'arrive. Il n'était pas bâillonné mais crier serait inutile, les lycéens qui étaient dans la salle il y a encore quelques minutes étaient sûrement en train de monter la garde . Il n'était pas non plus attaché mais la pression que Tyki avait sur ses poignets était beaucoup trop forte pour s'en défaire. Quand à ses pieds, dans la position où il était, il lui était impossible de toucher son agresseur : celui-ci était trop proche de lui pour le toucher. Il se rendit vite compte qu'au final, rien ne pouvait le sauver de cette mauvaise passe et il commença à abandonner l'espoir d'échapper à son sort. C'est pile à ce moment-là qu'il sentit les doigts froids de son aîné se posaient sur le bas de son ventre, pile au-dessus de son pantalon. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et baissa légèrement la tête. A ce moment-là, il croisa le regard vicieux et amusé de Tyki qui avait relever la tête quelques secondes, presque certain que le fait de l'avoir toucher à cet endroit le ferait réagir. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas et posa sa main sur le bouton de l'habit inférieur du cadet , le défaisant d'un petit geste de main. Il allait commencer à descendre la fermeture éclair lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en grand, laissant voir une ombre colossale dans la lumière. Allen ressentit une sensation de soulagement dès qu'il reconnu la personne qui se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte : tout n'était peut-être pas fini pour lui.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? Un chien n'est pas censé rester avec son maître ? » demanda Tyki sur un ton ironique en tournant la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Cependant, aucune réponse ne se fit et la personne s'avança dans la pièce pour arriver à hauteur des deux garçons. Elle regarda Allen, le visage en larmes puis dirigea son regard vers Tyki qui affichait toujours son sourire moqueur. Cependant, ce sourire disparut rapidement car la personne qui venait d'entrer le pris par le col et le jeta contre une pile de boîtes en cartons, l'assommant par la même occasion. Après s'être débarrassé de la nuisance, il se plaça devant Allen et commença à le rhabiller rapidement sous le regard surpris de celui-ci.

« Que-Que faîtes vous là... Skin-senpai ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation et entrecoupé par des hoquets. L'aîné se contenta de lui lancer un regard avant de le soulever avec facilité et de le mettre sur son épaule en marchant vers la sortie.  
« Sèches tes larmes sinon le chef sera triste. » furent les seules paroles du baraqué à l'égard d'Allen qui, plus que surpris, exécuta la demande de son sauveur.

En sortant de la pièce, Allen pu remarquer que personnes ne surveillait l'entrer et il trouva ça plutôt naturel vu l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était dans le débarrât du lycée, un endroit où personne ne se rendait à moins de vouloir ennuyer quelqu'un comme cela venait de se produire. Ils arrivèrent plus rapidement qu'Allen ne l'aurait pensé à la salle du Conseil et Skin reposa son cadet par terre, à l'entrer de la porte. Tous les membres avaient levé la tête lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, surpris de la position dans laquelle ils étaient et très rapidement, les membres remarquèrent l'état du plus jeune et les questions se firent entendre.

« Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Devitt en montrant Allen d'un signe de tête car les yeux de celui-ci étaient rouges, ses joues encore humides à cause des larmes et ses vêtements, reboutonner à la hâte.  
« Un groupe de 3ème années l'ont attrapés avant qu'il n'arrive au Lycée. Je l'ai retrouvé au bon moment. » expliqua le grand baraqué en regardant Kanda à la fin de sa phrase. Le président compris très rapidement le sens de cette phrase et en fronçant les sourcils, il se leva de sa chaise. Il regarda son cadet quelques secondes et remarqua que le regard de celui-ci était un peu perdu. L'aîné se dirigea vers une armoire à côté de son bureau et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une centaine de dossiers qu'il posait sur son bureau petit à petit.  
« Allen. Cherche les types qui t'ont enlevé dans ces dossiers » ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme releva la tête en entendant son prénom et se dirigea vers les dossiers pour commencer à regarder et ce, sans dire un mot à cause du manque de force. Pendant ce temps-là, Kanda se dirigea vers ses camarades et murmura quelque chose de totalement inaudible pour le plus jeune qui pu, cependant, remarquer que les 5 autres avaient acquiescé d'un signe de tête. Même si ce qu'ils disaient l'intrigué, il se concentra sur les dossiers pour trouver les ordures qui l'avaient enlevé et par-dessus tout, trouvé ce Tyki Mikk. Quelques minutes plus tard, le kendoka revint aux côtés d'Allen et jeta un coup d'œil aux dossiers que celui-ci avait sélectionné. Le jeune homme pu remarquer une expression de colère sur le visage de son aîné et il essaya de comprendre la raison de cette réaction. C'est comme ça que certaines phrases que lui avaient dîtes Tyki lui revinrent à l'esprit : il montrer son amour en se montrant désagréable, il serait en colère si Tyki arrivait à le faire sien, il était important pour Kanda... Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser, surtout que Skin lui avait dit quelque chose de semblable. Il était perdu dans ses pensées tout en observant discrètement son aîné mais il détourna le regard dès que celui de Kanda se posa sur lui, un peu gêné de s'être fait remarquer. Quelques dossiers plus tard, Allen annonça qu'il avait trouvé tous ses agresseurs. Tous les membres du conseil regardèrent les photos des troisièmes années qui avaient planifié cet enlèvement puis, Kanda leur donna des ordres afin d'obtenir une petite vengeance bien mérité.

« Les jumeaux, vous allez me chercher de la corde, du scotch bien solide, des feuilles rouges et des marqueurs noirs. Krory, tu vas me chercher Komui. Skin, va m'attraper tous les types qui sont dans ces dossiers. » commença t-il par dire tandis que les membres sortaient de la pièce chacun leur tous après avoir entendu leur tâche. « Lavi… » continua t-il avec hésitation. « il faudrait que tu… »

« Pourquoi es-ce que je ferais quoi que ce soit pour lui ?! Je te rappelle que c'est notre larbin ! C'est lui qui doit faire des choses pour nous, pas l'inverse !! » cria Lavi en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

« Mais tu sais bien qu'on doit le protéger pour cette raison. En étant l'homme à tout faire du conseil, il s'attire les jalousies des troisièmes années et subit leurs attaques si les membres du Conseil ne le protégent pas. Alors, s'il te plaît, fait ce que je te dis. » répondit Kanda en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami sous les yeux un peu surpris d'Allen qui commencer à découvrir de plus en plus de chose en peu de temps. Lavi soupira, abandonnant face à son camarade et celui-ci esquissa un sourire.

« Merci. » remercia le président. « Je voudrais que tu ailles me chercher mon appareil photo. Il est dans l'armoire de ma chambre. » demanda t-il à Lavi qui acquiesça en partant de la salle sans jeter un seul regard à son cadet.

A présent tous les deux, Kanda se tourna vers Allen et s'approcha de lui pour commencer à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Surpris, Allen se révolta en s'écartant de son aîné.

« Hey ! Ca va pas ?! J'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui ! » répliqua Allen, les joues rouges et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Fallait avouer que cela ne faisait même pas vingt minutes qu'il avait été sauvé des griffes de Tyki et la seule perspective qu'un autre homme essaye la même chose ne le réjouissait pas.

« Fais pas l'abruti ! Je veux juste vérifier un truc. » répondit l'aîné en reprenant sa tâche malgré les objections de son cadet.

Finalement, le kendoka réussit à ouvrir la totalité des boutons de la chemise du blandinet et pu remarquer que son torse était parsemé du bonne dizaine de suçons. Le président lâcha un petit claquement de langue, signe d'énervement puis s'écarta d'Allen qui se sentait gêné alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de l'être. Kanda n'était rien pour lui alors pourquoi se sentait-il coupable maintenant que son aîné avait vu ces marques ? C'était la réaction du kendoka qui lui donnait ce sentiment ? Juste une illusion car le Président semblait légèrement s'inquiéter pour lui ? Il n'en savait rien, tout était encore trop vague et les idées continuaient de se mélanger dans son esprit : il allait lui falloir un bon moment de calme pour tout remettre dans l'ordre. Mais alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit un soupir et revint à la réalité pour remarquer que Kanda était en train de lui reboutonner son vêtement. Lorsqu'il pris conscience de ce qu'il se passait, le cadet s'écarta vivement du jeune homme, gêné et en répliquant qu'il pouvait le faire tout seul. Kanda eut un léger sourire devant la réaction d'Allen puis s'asseya sur sa chaise pour le regarder s'habiller à la va vite. Cependant, à force d'observer son cadet, il remarqua que le regard de celui-ci était plutôt triste et surtout rouge, signe qu'il avait du pleurer pendant un bon moment. Le sourire qui s'était doucement dessiner sur les lèvres du kendoka disparut et il repris un visage sérieux pour reprendre la parole.

« Il ne t'as rien fait d'autre ? » questionna t'il.

« Je ne crois pas. Skin-senpai est arrivé juste à temps. » répondit Allen avec une expression de douleur sur le visage. Ce qu'il avait vécut aujourd'hui était bien pire que ce que Kanda avait pu lui faire et il ne voulait pas vraiment s'en rappeler. Du moins, il tentait de laisser ces horribles minutes dans un coin de sa tête en pensant à d'autres choses plus intéressantes. C'est pour cela qu'il secoua la tête afin d'essayer de chasser les images qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Es-ce qu'il t'as embrassé ? » demanda Kanda qui semblait se contrôler lorsqu'il posa cette question. Du moins, c'était l'impression d'Allen à cet instant.

« Eh bien… euh… Oui… » avoua Allen dans un murmure timide et embarrassé.

Le jeune lycéen baissa les yeux, embarrassé mais aussi humilié : non seulement il venait d'avouer qu'il venait de se faire embrasser par un garçon mais en plus, c'était au seul homme qui l'avait déjà embrassé auparavant. Ca ne pouvait pas tomber pire comme situation. Il se sentait vraiment minable de s'être fait avoir deux fois de suite et ce, en moins de trois jours : un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit pour qualifié son comportement – Stupide. Cependant, une main apparut dans son champ de vision et bien qu'il savait à qui elle appartenait, il ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête pour regarder Kanda : un Kanda qui lui tendait une main et qui exprimer un sentiment de culpabilité. Muet devant le geste de Kanda et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à cause de l'incompréhension, Allen ne compris ses intentions que lorsque son aîné lui parla.

« Viens là, je vais te désinfecter. » avait-il dit sur un ton doux et naturel.

En entendant ces mots, Allen écarquilla les yeux et se recula de quelques mètres afin d'être hors de porté du kendoka qui semblait avoir perdu l'esprit tandis que celui-ci ne bougeait pas et attendait que son cadet vienne vers lui, comme si il était certain qu'il allait le faire. Cependant, vu que les deux hommes ne faisaient que se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux pour essayer de deviner ce que l'autre penser, ils restèrent cinq bonnes minutes sans bouger. Kanda soupira en brisant leur échange de regard, un peu fatigué de laisser son bras tendu vers le blandinet et repris la parole.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu préfères qu'il soit le dernier à t'avoir embrasser ? » lâcha le président sur un ton assez monotone.

Allen se mordit la langue inférieur et sembla réfléchir à la proposition de Kanda. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, le regard perdu, l'esprit chamboulé et les idées pas très claires. Puis, son regard repris une étincelle de réalité et il avança d'un pas vers Kanda, un pas hésitant et non assuré. Il enchaîna avec un autre pas, puis un autre et arriva à la hauteur du bras de son aîné. Celui-ci prit, avec douceur, Allen par le poignet et le ramena vers lui pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient que se regardaient dans les yeux et très rapidement, les joues d'Allen prirent une teinte rose : une couleur que seul Kanda pu remarquer. Le kendoka ne fit pas durer cet instant et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet qui ferma aussitôt les yeux. Kanda l'imita dans les secondes qui suivirent et après une petite minute, il s'écarta d'Allen tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Alors, c'était si terrible ? » demanda le kendoka avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« J'ai connu mieux. » répondit son cadet en tournant la tête pour essayer de cacher son regard et ses joues qui trahissaient, sans nul doute, son trouble à cause de ce simple baiser.

Devant cette réaction, Kanda ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire sincère. Dès qu'il commença, Allen se tourna vivement vers lui pour vérifier si il n'avait pas d'hallucinations auditives. Certes il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais, il avait rapidement compris que les uniques sourires qu'il pouvait afficher sur son visage était d'ordre sadique. Alors entendre son rire, ça relevait presque de l'extraordinaire. L'aîné remarqua l'expression de surprise d'Allen : à vrai dire, ce n'était pas bien compliqué puisqu'il était comme figé, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillé. Cela coupa l'aîné dans son moment de rire et il repris un air un peu plus sérieux.

« C'est bon. C'est pas comme si Dieu venait d'apparaître devant toi. » répliqua Kanda après avoir analyser l'expression d'Allen.

« Mais c'est tout comme. » répondit-il, toujours incrédule.

« Rah ! Tu m'énerves. Arrêtes de penser à des choses futiles et termine le travail d'hier ! » ordonna l'aîné, légèrement gêné et énervé contre lui-même d'avoir montré ce côté de lui. Il poussa son cadet de ses genoux pour que celui-ci soit debout et en lui montrant la chaise qu'Allen occupé la veille.

« Euh… Mais pour les troisièmes années… » commença Allen avec hésitation.

« Ca ? » fit Kanda en regardant le blandinet. « C'est notre affaire. » finit-il par dire avec un sourire sadique et énigmatique.

Devant l'expression de son aîné, Allen eut un léger frisson et il partit en direction de la chaise que lui avait indiqué le président. Lorsqu'il s'assit, il remarqua que Kanda était en train de trafiquer son téléphone portable et il baissa la tête pour fixer son regard sur les dossiers. Maintenant que le calme était revenu, Allen se surpris à penser au baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec son aîné. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté alors qu'il y avait à peine un jour, cette idée le rebutait. Sans s'en apercevoir, il porta son index sur ses lèvres et se remémora la sensation des lèvres du kendoka sur les siennes : une sensation de douceur, de tendresse et de chaleur. Dès qu'il remarqua qu'il était en train de s'égarer, Allen enleva son index de ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils, surpris par ses propres pensées. Que se passait-il dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse commencer à apprécier le contact avec un homme… ? Enfin, un seul homme pour être exact.

Terrifié par ce qui était en train de changer en lui, anxieux à cause de l'accident dont il venait d'être victime et intrigué par ce que les membres du Conseil réservaient à ses agresseurs : tel était l'état d'esprit d'Allen à cet instant. Cependant, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que tout ce qui venait et ce qui allait se passer durant cette journée, aller être un tournant vitale pour sa vie future.


	5. Chapter 5

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier chacun d'entre vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Vous m'envoyez pleins de reviews et j'essaye d'y répondre le plus rapidement possible (même si parfois, j'oublie. Héhé.^^) Bref, merci de me soutenir et j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop après avoir lu ce chapitre.^^

J'ai décidé de faire souffrir Allen une nouvelle fois… (et c'est pas fini… -_-)

Bref, ne haïssez pas Link, ce n'est de sa faute. (Surtout que c'est de mes préférés dans le manga.^^)

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6 !!

**Turbulences Emotives – Chapitre 5**

Une semaine avait passé depuis l'agression qu'Allen avait subit : une semaine qui avait servit à un peu dissipé les hontes que le groupe d'agresseurs avait ressentit. En effet, le jour même où Allen s'était fait attrapé par ce groupe de troisième année, le Conseil les avait tous attrapés et - grâce à plusieurs relations dans la direction et à certains matériaux - il les avait puni à leur manière. Leur manière ? Quelque chose qui ne s'oublier pas de sitôt : tous les agresseurs avait été attachés par les pieds au toit du lycée et ce, avec pour seul habit, leur caleçon et une pancarte rouge collé sur leur torse où était inscrit « I'M GAY » en gros, gras et noir pour que ça ressorte bien. Seulement, si la vengeance s'était limité à ça, ça se serait vite estompé mais, malheureusement pour eux, Kanda et les autres membres du Conseil ne voulaient pas qu'ils s'en sortent si bien et ils avaient pris des photos d'eux dans cette situation qu'ils avaient distribués dans toutes la ville : Ca avait été le plus grand sujet de conversation en ville depuis les élections du président ! Cependant, un seul avait échappé à cette punition, un seul avait eu encore moins de chance que les autres : Tyki Mikk. Le président s'était occupé personnellement de son cas et bien que personne ne sache ce qu'ils s'est passé en vérité, le résultat a été 3 côtes, 1 bras et 1 jambe facturés ainsi que de nombreuses commotions externes pour Tyki qui était à l'hôpital depuis. Lors des évènements, le Conseil avait interdit à Allen de sortir de la salle du conseil, pour éviter que ses agresseurs aient l'envie de le faire souffrir après s'être ainsi fait ridiculiser – la seule façon par laquelle il a pu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était par Krory : il lui avait raconté les grandes lignes de leur petite vengeance. Cependant, après ça, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler et c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé pour le Conseil car dès le lendemain, ils avaient tous repris leurs petites affaires comme si de rien n'était. Allen avait été surpris par l'enchaînement plutôt surprenant des choses et commencer vraiment à avoir des doutes sur ce qu'il se passait réellement dans ce lycée mais ses disputes journalières avec Kanda avaient bien vite mis de côté ses doutes. En effet, plus le temps passé et plus les deux jeunes hommes se criaient dessus pour un rien – ils ne voulaient jamais admettre que l'autre avait raison et leurs disputes duraient pendant de longues minutes qui paraissait des heures pour les autres membres du Conseil qui ne supportaient pas de les entendre se crier dessus à longueur de journée : en particulier Lavi qui ne cessait de menacer Allen mais sans effet puisque celui-ci se fichait bien de ce que son aîné lui disait. Pour Allen, la seule chose qui était dans son esprit ces derniers jours, c'était de réussir à prendre le dessus sur le kendoka afin de démontrer qu'il était au même niveau que celui-ci et non pas inférieur.

C'est donc en ce jeudi matin qu'Allen se rendait vers la salle de musique à la pose déjeuner afin de se reposer un peu l'esprit avant de rejoindre le Conseil. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il remarqua que l'une des fenêtres était ouverte et que la pluie, qui ne cessait de tomber depuis hier soir, entrer dans la pièce. Il alla vers celle-ci et la ferma puis resta quelques instants appuyés contre celle-ci pour observer la pluie tomber à verse. Mais alors qu'il était légèrement perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit une porte se fermer et il se retourna pour se rendre compte que Skin venait d'entrer dans la pièce et s'était adossé au mur. A cet instant, une idée lui vint et il s'approcha de son aîné pour essayer de discuter un peu.

« Skin-senpai… la dernière fois, vous m'avez dit que Kanda-senpai serai triste si il me voyait en larmes… pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le banc du piano et en regardant son aîné. Celui-ci regarda son cadet sans répondre et Allen soupira légèrement après avoir attendu quelques minutes. « Bon, si vous êtes là, c'est sûrement parce que je dois aller à la salle, pas vrai ? » questionna Allen. Cette fois-ci, il obtint une réponse d'un hochement de tête et il se tourna vers le piano. « Je joue un morceau avant et après j'arrive. » expliqua Allen en posant ses doigts sur les touches du piano.

Allen commença à jouer la même mélodie que celle que Kanda avait écouté et Skin ferma les yeux afin de profiter du son que la mélodie et la pluie produisaient en se mélangeant. Et alors que la musique arriver à sa fin, Skin daigna enfin parler et répondre plutôt brièvement à la question de son cadet.

« Il t'apprécie..» dit-il de sa voix rauque et forte, surprenant Allen qui s'arrêta de jouer et se tourna vers son aîné.

« Il quoi ? » demanda Allen car il n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase. Cependant, Skin ne semblait pas tenter d'en dire plus et il se contenta de regarder sa montre pour faire comprendre à Allen qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre les autres.

Allen compris très rapidement le message de son aîné et il ferma le piano avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle, suivit par Skin qui referma la porte après qu'ils soient tous les deux sortis. Ainsi, ils rejoignirent les autres membres du Conseil et Allen se disputa une fois de plus avec Kanda tandis que tous les autres membres travaillaient dans leur coin et essayaient de passer outre les cris de ceux-là. S'en suivirent les cours de l'après-midi et les petites finitions du travail du Conseil qui fit sortir Allen vers 18 heures du lycée. Il s'empressa de mettre ses chaussures et de prendre son parapluie avant de s'élancer sous la pluie. Le ciel gris obscurcissait les rues et déjà qu'il n'aimait pas rentrer par celles-ci lorsqu'il faisait jour, c'était bien pire lorsqu'il faisait nuit ou quand le ciel était aussi sombre qu'à cet instant. Allen marchait rapidement pour rentrer chez lui le plus tôt possible mais la pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte et il du ralentir son allure car il ne pouvait plus voir à plus de cinq mètres devant lui. Il marcha donc prudemment cependant, il butta contre quelque chose et il se retrouva à terre, mouillant ainsi ses vêtements et lâchant son parapluie qui alla quelques mètres plus loin. Le jeune homme jura contre lui-même et alors qu'il était en train de se relever tout en essuyant ses habits, il remarqua deux paires de chaussures juste en face de lui. Il releva rapidement la tête pour réaliser que deux personnes se tenaient devant lui : et par n'importe qu'elle personne. Il s'agissait de Link et l'un de ses acolytes. Allen déglutit rapidement et compris immédiatement que sa chute n'avait rien d'accidentelle : l'un d'entre eux avait du le faire exprès. Et lorsqu'il voyait les expressions qu'ils affichaient, il en était même certain : un sentiment de haine, de vengeance et d'amusement se déchiffrer sur les visages des deux hommes et cela donne un frisson à Allen qui recula d'un pas. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il recula, il entra en collision avec quelqu'un et il se retourna vivement pour se rendre compte que les huit autres camarades de Link étaient justes derrière lui. Le seul qui manquait à l'appel, c'était Tyki, ce qui rassura Allen l'espace d'un instant. Malheureusement, ce soulagement n'allait pas durer car l'aîné qui se trouvait derrière lui posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Avant même qu'il n'ai pu faire un geste, il se retrouva entourer de ses dix agresseurs. Link s'approcha de lui et afficha un sourire sadique en voyant le visage effrayé d'Allen.

« Tiens, tiens. Le petit protégé du Conseil. » commença le blondinet en regardant son cadet de haut. « Tu sais qu'on en a bavé à cause de toi ? Par ta faute, on a non seulement connu la honte la pire de notre vie mais en plus, on a aussi perdu notre leader. Il est tellement blessé qu'il ne peut même pas bouger sur son lit d'hôpital. » continua Link. « Tout ça à cause de ce Président de merd* ! Il l'a attaqué par surprise et Tyki n'a même pas pu se défendre. Quel lâche ! Enfin, même si c'est Kanda qui l'a mit en pièce, ce n'est pas lui qui est à l'origine de ce résultat. C'est toi et toi seul le responsable de son état. C'est pourquoi, on a décidé de te donner une petite leçon. » expliqua l'aîné en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son cadet tandis que l'autre lycéen s'était reculer pour laisser la place à son camarade. « Sais-tu à quel point c'est frustrant de se faire battre presque à mort sans ne rien pouvoir faire ? » finit-il par dire en affichant un sourire de satisfaction qui caché une seconde pensée qu'Allen ressentit très rapidement.

Link venait de donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre d'Allen, un coup puissant qui fit tomber le jeune homme à genoux, trop pris par la douleur pour se rendre compte que ce n'était que le début. Dans la minute qui suivit, plusieurs coups de pieds et de coups de poings le percutèrent de tous les côtés. Tous ses agresseurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie : ils pouvaient enfin se venger du sort qu'ils avaient subit une semaine plus tôt – personne ne viendrait les déranger dans une ruelle comme celle-ci et surtout, par un temps comme celui-ci. Allen ne pouvait pas se défendre, les coups arrivaient trop vite et étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse les esquiver, les parer ou bien même y répondre : tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était encaissé… recevoir coups sur coups et essayer de rester conscient malgré tout. Et alors qu'il se faisait cogner de toutes parts, il se rappela d'une phrase que son père adoptif lui avait dîtes : tant que tu ne seras pas à terre, tu n'auras pas perdu. En se rappelant de cette phrase, Allen fit de son mieux pour essayer de se protéger mais, c'était un peu trop tard. Il avait déjà reçut tellement de coup qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus bouger ses bras ou même son corps tout entier : la seule chose qui le tenait debout, c'était l'un de ses agresseurs qui le tenait afin que les autres puissent le frapper plus facilement. Il avait déjà perdu… Alors qu'il attendait le coup qui le ferait évanouir, tout s'arrêta. La douleur était bien présente, beaucoup plus que ce qu'aurait souhaité Allen mais, les coups, eux, n'étaient plus là. Il ouvrit tant bien que mal les yeux et aperçut Link à seulement quelques mètres de lui, une barre en métal à la main. Il n'avait même plus besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce qui allait se passer : ce dernier coup qu'il attendait serait beaucoup plus douloureux que les autres.

« Lâches-le. » ordonna Link à la personne qui soutenait Allen. « Si tu le tiens lorsque je le frappe, je risque de te toucher aussi. »

Son ami n'opposa aucune résistance et lâcha son cadet qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Link et ses acolytes affichaient des sourires amusés et fier tandis qu'au sol, Allen tentait de garder les yeux avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Sa vue était floue, pourtant il voyait très bien les pieds de Link s'approcher de lui : chaque pas était un cran de peur en plus dans l'esprit d'Allen. A chaque fois que son aîné se rapprocher de lui, il avait de plus en plus peur de ressentir une douleur encore plus intense que toutes les autres et par-dessus tout… il avait peur que cette douleur soit la dernière qu'il puisse ressentir. Et puis, la marche de Link s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'Allen.

« Dommage pour toi, après ce soir, tu ne risque pas de séduire qui que ce soit avec ton petit minois. Enfin… si tu survis à ce dernier coup. » se moqua Link.

Il éleva la barre dans les airs doucement avant de la diriger avec toutes les forces qu'il possédait vers Allen. Cependant, la barre s'arrêta à mis parcours. Une main avait arrêté la course infernale de la barre avec une facilité infantile. Link tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de cette main et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Kanda. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, il se fit arracher la barre des mains et se retrouva projeter contre un mur par un coup de poing du kendoka. Bien sonné par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux alors même qu'il entendait tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il entendit la barre en fer tomber au sol et la voix de Lavi qui venait d'arriver en courant d'après le son des pas qu'il avait entendu.

« C'est eux qui ont fait ça ? » demanda la voix chaude mais énervée du rouquin.

Kanda ne répondit pas à la question de son ami, son regard suffisait pour lui faire comprendre que c'était le cas : un regard rempli de colère, de haine et surtout d'envie de meurtre. Lavi fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers les agresseurs d'Allen tout en esquissant un sourire légèrement sadique.

« Bon, c'est l'heure de la baston générale. » dit-il sur un ton légèrement amusé.

A cet instant, Kanda et Lavi s'élancèrent vers les agresseurs qui, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient envahit par la peur à cause du regard de Kanda, se défendaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient en ripostant, esquivant ou en parant les coups des deux amis qui étaient comme des furies que rien ne pouvaient arrêter. Très rapidement, les agresseurs d'Allen tombèrent tous au sol, évanoui et battu jusqu'au sang : ils avaient subis le même sort que le blandinet avait subit quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais alors que Kanda et Lavi était en train d'en finir avec quelques résistants, Link pu ouvrir les yeux et voir que la barre métallique avait atterrit à seulement quelques mètres de lui. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il pris la barre et se leva tout en s'avançant discrètement vers Kanda qui était dos à lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres de lui, il leva la barre, les yeux remplis de haine et rabattit la barre avec toute la rage qui l'habitait. Un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre et les personnes encore debout se tournèrent toutes vers celui-ci. C'est ainsi que Lavi et Kanda virent Allen s'effondrait au sol juste à côté du président. Ses cheveux argentés étaient maintenant rouges sang et le sol commençait lui aussi à être teinté par le sang du jeune homme qui venait de s'interposer entre Link et Kanda pour prendre le coup de barre à la place du kendoka. Etant juste à côté de son cadet, Kanda se débarrassa rapidement du type avec qui il se battait en lui assenant un coup de pied qui le fit tomber trois bon mètres plus loin et repoussa Link du regard afin de s'accroupir aux côtés d'Allen. Le blond n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé depuis que la barre avait touché la tête d'Allen, surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer et légèrement paralysé à cause du sang qui s'écouler sur la barre pour atterrir sur ses mains. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Kanda, il lâcha la barre et recula, totalement envahit par la peur. Cependant, il n'alla pas très loin car Lavi arriva en courant et lui assena un coup de poing qui l'assomma définitivement avant de rejoindre son ami aux côtés du plus jeune.

« La blessure est grave ?! » s'inquiéta le rouquin en voyant le kendoka examiner son cadet.

Cependant, il n'obtenu pas de réponse. Le kendoka était trop concentré à voir si Allen respirait et comment il allait faire pour le porter jusqu'à l'hôpital sans aggraver les blessures. D'ailleurs, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour enlever sa veste et la déchirer afin de recouvrir la blessure qu'Allen avait à la tête. Il fallait éviter qu'il perde encore plus de sang durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital et c'était le seul moyen qui lui venait à l'esprit. Après ça, il pris son cadet dans ses bras avec une délicatesse dont personne n'aurait soupçonné l'existence et commença à partir rapidement en direction de l'hôpital tout en faisant attention au blandinet qui était inconscient. Lavi, quand à lui, avait ramassé les affaires de Kanda et d'Allen et les suivait en maintenant un parapluie au dessus de leurs têtes pour les protéger de la pluie. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital et les urgences prirent soin d'Allen tandis que les deux aînés attendaient des nouvelles de celui-ci dans la salle d'attente. Cependant, au bout d'une heure, ils furent soulager d'apprendre que la vie d'Allen n'était pas en danger : il avait un bras cassé, un léger traumatisme crânien à cause du dernier coup qu'il avait reçut ainsi que plusieurs blessures extérieures mais, rien ne risquait de mettre sa vie en danger. En sachant cela, Lavi partit de l'hôpital en laissant Kanda s'occuper de toute la paperasse mais aussi pour prévenir les parents de celui-ci qu'il ne rentrerait probablement pas ce soir à cause de problèmes au lycée.

Quelques heures plus tard, en plein milieu de la nuit et dans le calme le plus plat qu'il puisse avoir dans un hôpital, Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de réaliser où il était mais aussi que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était pas un rêve. Il tenta de prendre appuis sur son bras droit pour se relever mais il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas le bouger et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il avait un bras dans le plâtre ainsi que de multiples bandages un peu partout sur le corps. Mais alors qu'il examiner chaque endroit de son corps pour voir les résultats de l'agression, il entendit un souffle régulier venir de sa gauche, un souffle auquel il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant. Il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait le son et fut surpris d'y voir Kanda, endormi sur une chaise juste à côté de son lit. Sur le coup, il ne compris pas vraiment d'où venait ce sentiment mais, il trouva son aîné vraiment séduisant. Il se reprit vite en se disant qu'il ne devait pas penser ça puisqu'il était un homme mais son corps n'écoutait pas sa raison et son bras valide s'étendit vers le visage du kendoka. Il avait envie de tirer sur la corde qui retenait les cheveux de son aîné et ainsi pouvoir voir à quoi il ressemble lorsque ses cheveux sont détachés. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher la corde, le Président ouvrit les yeux et Allen stoppa son geste. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise en voyant Allen légèrement penché sur lui, Kanda ne comprenait pas grand-chose mis à part qu'il était enfin réveillé. Quand au plus jeune, il s'écarta rapidement de son aîné dans les secondes qui suivirent et s'asseya sur son lit, les joues rouges de gêne de s'être fait surprendre et expliqua rapidement la situation au kendoka par crainte qu'il fasse une mauvaise interprétation.

« Je voulais juste tirer sur la corde que vous avez dans les cheveux ! » avoua t-il rapidement comme si il était en faute. Cette réaction amusa Kanda qui sourit tout en tirant sur la corde afin de faire retomber ses cheveux autour de son visage. Devant la scène, le blandinet ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau les cheveux détacher et il rougit sans essayer de se convaincre qu'il ne devait pas penser ça.

« Alors ? Ca donne quoi ? » demanda Kanda pour embêté son cadet car il avait très bien vu la réaction de celui-ci.

« Euh… c'est spécial. » mentit Allen en baissant les yeux afin que le kendoka n'y puisse plus lire ses sentiments. Cependant, le président avait bien compris pourquoi il avait baissé les yeux et il esquissa un sourire tout en posant sa main sur la tête d'Allen avec délicatesse.

« Tes cheveux sont spéciaux aussi mais… ils sont très beaux. On croirait voir des diamants quand ils sont au soleil. » avoua Kanda d'une voix sincère qui fit rougir Allen encore plus. Le cadet leva doucement la tête et remarqua le sourire sincère de son aîné, ce qui l'encouragea à montrer une bribe de sourire. Le kendoka ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il vit le sourire d'Allen car, même si il était petit, c'était tout de même, la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire. « Et il faut croire que ton sourire est tout aussi étincellent. » rajouta Kanda après s'être reprit.

« Hein ?! » fit Allen, surpris et les joues roses. « Euh… » hésita t-il. « Merci ? »

« Merci ? » demanda Kanda, pas très sûr de comprendre de quoi il voulait parler.

« Ben… pour les compliments ? » répondit le blandinet, toujours un peu hésitant. Devant cette réponse, Kanda resta surpris quelques instants avant d'afficher un sourire légèrement triste.

« Non… Merci à toi. » répliqua Kanda calmement et avec une pointe de tristesse tout en passant sa main sur la blessure qu'Allen avait à la tête. « Et pardon… » finit-il par murmurer devant les yeux ébahit de son cadet.

« Hum… » commença Allen, pas très sûr de lui. « Je ne pense pas que je mérites des remerciements et que vous ayez besoin de vous excusez… » continua t-il en prenant la main que Kanda avait mis sur sa blessure. « Si je me suis interposé, c'était juste une façon de vous remercier d'être venu à mon secours, vous et Lavi-senpai. Donc… » s'arrêta t-il quelques secondes. « Merci à vous. » finit-il par dire en regardant Kanda avec un regard sérieux et mature qui déstabilisa quelques instants l'aîné.

« C'est notre rôle. » répondit Kanda pour expliquer la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient aidé.

Enfin, c'était la réponse qu'il voulait que Allen retienne et non pas la raison principale que le kendoka se garder bien de cacher. Après tout, il n'allait pas lui avouer que lorsqu'il l'avait vu par terre, le corps recouvert de sang, il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de lui-même et que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tué toutes les personnes qui avaient osé faire du mal à son cadet non, à son protégé…

En entendant cette réponse, Allen relâcha la main de son aîné et celui-ci en profita pour aller poser sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Mais je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien de vraiment grave. Sincèrement. » rajouta le kendoka en ancrant ses yeux saphirs dans le regard bleu clair de son cadet qui rougit à cause de cet unique contact visuel.

Cependant, pour la seconde fois en moins de dix minutes, Allen n'essaya pas de se convaincre qu'il ne devait pas réagir ainsi. Il commençait à accepter le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre les sentiments que lui faisait ressentir Kanda avec de simples petites choses comme un regard ou une caresse délicate sur la joue : lutter contre cette attirance était impossible – il l'avait enfin compris. De son côté, Kanda avait très bien remarqué les effets des gestes affectueux qu'il avait à l'égard d'Allen et il s'en amusait à chaque fois. Pour lui, le fait que son cadet soit si transparent et qu'on puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert était réconfortant. A chaque fois qu'il pouvait lire l'expression d'Allen à travers son regard ou ses réactions, ça lui prouvait qu'il était bien là, qu'il arrivait à exister pour quelqu'un d'autre et surtout qu'il n'était pas seul : quelqu'un était à ses côtés et reconnaissait son existence pour ce qu'il était.

Finalement, pour mettre fin à cet échange de regard, Kanda se leva légèrement et alla déposer un bisou sur la blessure d'Allen avant de se reculer pour se rasseoir sur sa chaise, un sourire afficher sur son visage.

« Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant. Il est tard et il faut que tu te reposes. » décréta le kendoka pendant qu'Allen rougissait à cause du geste de son aîné.

« Hum… je vais faire ça. » répondit le blandinet en s'allongeant doucement sur son lit.

Cependant, il ne fermait pas les yeux et Kanda se demandait si c'était sa présence qu'il le gênait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main d'Allen se faufiler sous la sienne. Au début surpris, il regarda Allen qui avait les joues rouges et qui avait enfin fermait les yeux. Ce geste tendre de la part de son cadet le fit sourire et il resserra légèrement sa main autour de celle du blandinet tout en fermant les yeux pour rejoindre le pays des rêves à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, à son réveille, Allen était seul et sa main était légèrement plus chaude que le reste de son corps : réminiscence de la présence de Kanda durant la nuit. A cette pensée, le blandinet ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire à la fois tendre et nostalgique.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Et voilà le chapitre de la semaine. Encore merci à tous de me lire et pour les reviews !

Ce chapitre est un petit peu différent des autres car pour une fois, Allen ne souffre pas ! lol Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai décidé de commencer à mettre en avant la relation Yullen et pour ça, quelques changements devaient être fait. Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce 6ème chapitre !  
Bonne lecture !

**Turbulences émotives 6**

Cela faisait trois jours depuis l'hospitalisation d'Allen et en ce lundi matin, il pouvait enfin reprendre une vie normale. Il avait un bras dans le plâtre et quelques contusions mais comme il pouvait marcher, les médecins l'avaient autorisé à sortir tant qu'il faisait attention. C'est donc pour ça qu'il avait enfilé son uniforme scolaire afin de reprendre les cours tout en espérant qu'à partir de maintenant, tout irait bien. Cependant, son espérance disparut très rapidement lorsqu'il mit un pas dans l'enceinte du lycée et qu'il vit une touffe rousse juste devant lui. Lavi se tenait juste à quelques mètres de lui et le regardait sans vraiment d'expression sur son visage. Le jeune blandinet déglutit et se demanda ce que son aîné allait bien pouvoir lui reprocher alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver : peut-être qu'il avait été absent trop longtemps ? Il n'en savait rien et en même temps, il ne voulait pas tellement le savoir vu que de toute manière, cela amènerait à un nouveau travail. A cet instant, il regretta d'être sortit de l'hôpital et d'être venu en cours.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il vit un sourire s'étendre sur le visage de Lavi, un sourire sincère et joyeux. Devant ce spectacle, le cadet resta figé, les yeux écarquillés à la fois d'incompréhension et de terreur… pendant ce temps-là, le rouquin s'approcha de son cadet et vint lui fait une petite tape sur l'épaule tout en le saluant avec un petit « salut » poli et sincère. Après cette petite salutation, il continua à le suivre jusqu'à sa salle de classe sans rien dire tandis qu'Allen restait sur ses gardes car il se doutait que cette attitude devait cacher quelque chose d'autre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva dans sa salle, Lavi partit en lui disant qu'ils se verraient à midi sans faire quoique ce soit. A cause de ça, Allen se perdit dans ses pensées durant tous les cours de la matinée : il cherchait la cause de ce changement chez son aîné mais surtout, il cherchait ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce sourire et cette bonne heure pour finalement, n'arrivait à rien du tout : il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer… C'est ainsi que très rapidement, la matinée passa et que Allen se retrouva dans la salle du Conseil. Lorsqu'il entra, Lavi l'appela directement. Normalement, cela n'aurait pas surpris les autres membres puisqu'il l'appelait sûrement pour lui donner des ordres cependant, tous les regards restèrent écarquillés lorsqu'ils entendirent la première phrase du rouquin.

« On mange ensemble ? » avait demandé le rouquin à son cadet avec un grand sourire.

Allen qui s'était rapproché du bureau de son aîné, restait muet face à la question de celui-ci, tout comme les autres membres. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à quoique ce soit car Lavi le pris par la main et le fit s'asseoir à côté de lui tout en commençant à lui parler de tout et de rien : comme si ils étaient amis. Finalement, emporté par l'élan d'amabilité de Lavi, Allen commença à répondre à ses questions et à parler avec lui comme il faisait avec ses camarades de classe. Pensant que leur ami était sûrement sympathique avec Allen à cause de sa blessure, les membres du Conseil ne firent plus très attention au comportement de celui-ci. Il redeviendrait tyrannique dans quelques jours. Malheureusement, ils étaient un peu trop optimistes…

Très rapidement, Lavi et Allen se rapprochèrent et devinrent ce qu'on peut appelé des amis. Ils ne se quittaient pratiquement jamais, parlaient toujours ensemble lors des pauses, mangeaient ensemble et rentraient même ensemble ! En bref, ils étaient en quelque sorte, devenu les 'meilleurs amis'. Et bien évidemment, ce grand changement dans leur relation, n'échappait à aucun des élèves du lycée. Cependant, c'est tout de même les membres du Conseil qui en subissaient le plus de conséquence : certaines des tâches qui auraient dû être attribués à Allen se retrouvaient attribués à d'autres membres, ce qui retardait d'autres travaux plus importants.

Ce fut, un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, que le Président décida de réagir. En fait, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à leur nouvelle relation : il s'en fichait et était même un peu content pour Allen. Il avait enfin un ami avec qui partager certaine chose alors c'était tant mieux pour lui. Cependant, ce point de vue changea totalement lorsqu'un matin, après l'entraînement de kendo, il vit Allen et Lavi arrivaient ensemble au lycée. Ce n'était pas nouveau et il savait qu'ils venaient de temps en temps ensemble mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose qui dérangeait Kanda. En effet, Allen souriait. Ce petit sourire qu'il avait eu la chance de voir cette nuit-là à l'hôpital, Allen affichait ce petit sourire mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour lui, c'était pour un autre… Et cette pensée, cette simple pensée de le voir offrir ce sourire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui…l'énervée particulièrement. C'est ainsi que lors de la pause déjeuner, le kendoka décida de reprendre les choses en main.

Lorsque Allen entra dans la salle de Conseil et avant que Lavi ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le Président appela son cadet, bien décidé à l'éloigner du rouquin.

« Oui ? » demanda Allen en se rapprochant du bureau de Kanda, un peu surpris par l'appel soudain de celui-ci.

« Ranges les piles de dossiers qui sont à droite. Comme tu ne l'as pas fait régulièrement, ça s'entasse et nous gène énormément. » ordonna le kendoka en montrant les dossiers d'un petit mouvement de tête.

« D'accord. » répondit Allen en se dirigeant vers les dossiers.

« Attends ! Je vais t'aider ! » fit un voix énergétique qui retint l'attention de Kanda.

« Lavi ! Reste à ta place et finit ce que je t'ai donné à faire. » ordonna t-il en haussant la voix et en lançant un regard sérieux à son camarade. Celui-ci s'arrêta net en entendant la phrase du président et tous les autres membres se tournèrent vers eux, un peu surpris par le ton de la voix de Kanda.

« Yuu ? C'est bon. Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes de l'aider. » se justifia le rouquin en abordant un sourire et en avançant un peu vers Allen.

« Je t'ai dis de continuer ton travail !! » cria Kanda, faisant ainsi stopper Lavi qui, surpris, avait écarquillés les yeux.

« Yuu ? Je sais qu'Allen est notre homme à tout faire mais, il a un bras cassé et ça ne l'aidera pas à soigner si il fait trop d'effort. » commença Lavi. Cependant, comme le regard de Kanda ne changeait pas, il fronça les sourcils et repris un peu d'aplomb. « Tu sais, je savais que tu étais froid mais pas autant. Tu es sans cœur ou quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'il s'est fait frappé par notre faute ! » continua Lavi en haussant le ton.

« Et quoi ? Juste parce qu'il est blessé, il faudrait être plus gentil avec lui ? C'est pourtant toi qui lui crier dessus, lui donner des claques de temps à autres et le traiter comme un moins que rien, non ? » commença Kanda en se levant de sa chaise. « C'est uniquement parce que tu te sens responsable que tu es aussi gentil ?» continua t-il « Serais-ce parce que la vision du corps ensanglanté d'Allen ne quitte plus ton esprit ? » finit-il par dire en regardant son ami dans les yeux tandis qu'Allen se sentait un peu coupable de ce qu'il se passer.

« Arrête de racontes n'importe quoi !! » répliqua le rouquin en s'énervant. « J'ai des raisons bien plus profonde que celles qui te passent par l'esprit ! J'ai du bon sens contrairement à certain ! » finit-il par dire en lançant un regard noir à Kanda.

« Très bien. Aides-le à ranger les dossiers, fait ami-ami avec lui ou tout ce que tu veux. Joue autant que tu veux mais, je te préviens d'une chose. Si ton comportement est une conséquence ridicule à l'accident de l'autre jour, tu pourras dire au revoir à ta place de vice-président. » le prévient-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie sous les regard surpris de tous les membres mais surtout de ceux de Lavi et Allen.

Suite au départ de Kanda, Skin sortit à son tour pour lui tenir compagnie tandis que les autres membres sortaient petit à petit de la pièce après avoir fini leurs travaux respectifs. Finalement, au bout d'une heure après le départ de Kanda, il ne restait plus que le rouquin et le blandinet dans la pièce. Encore personne n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis le départ du Président et pourtant, les questions ne cessaient de défiler dans les esprits de tous les membres et en particulier celui d'Allen. Et alors qu'ils commençaient à ranger la dernière pile de dossiers, le plus jeune se décida à parler.

« Senpai… » hésita t-il en posant un dossier dans l'armoire.

« Hum ? » répondit Lavi en tournant la tête vers son cadet.

« Sérieusement, pourquoi es-ce que vous avez tant changé de comportement envers moi ? » demanda t-il en se tourna vers son interlocuteur et en affichant un regard calme et soucieux.

« Ca te dérange ? » demanda Lavi en prenant une expression de sérieux sur son visage.

« Non, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais, ça vous attire des ennuis avec les autres membres du Conseil et avec… le président… » s'expliqua Allen en baissant les yeux, un peu coupable.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Ca s'arrangera tout seul. Et puis, comme tu as dû le remarquer, Yuu est borné. Il cherche toujours les raisons les plus compliquées et ne pense même pas à des choses simples. C'est un peu étrange de te l'avouer à toi mais, si j'agis comme ça, c'est à la fois pour toi mais aussi pour lui. » avoua le rouquin.

« Pour moi et pour lui ? Quel est le rapport ? » demanda Allen, intrigué par la raison de son aîné.

« Hum… comment expliquer ça. » commença le rouquin en allant s'asseoir sur le rebord de son bureau. « Lors du combat, il est vrai que ça m'a fait un petit choc de te voir dans cet état mais, si ça s'était arrêté à ça, je ne t'aurais pas considéré autrement. La chose qui m'a ouvert les yeux, c'est lorsque tu as protégé Yuu. » finit-il par dire.

« Lorsque j'ai protégé Kanda-senpai ? » répéta Allen pour essayer d'avoir plus de clarification.

« Oui. Tu ne dois pas être au courant mais, Yuu et moi sommes des amis d'enfances. Je le connais depuis le primaire et il est sûrement la personne la plus importante pour moi. J'ai toujours tout fait pour ne pas le décevoir ou lui faire plaisir et c'est pour ça que ce soir-là, je me suis sentit un peu coupable de ne pas avoir été capable de protéger Kanda. Je croyais que c'était du gâteau, qu'en deux ou trois minutes, tout serait terminés et qu'on repartirait, content de s'être un peu défoulé mais j'ai été naïf. Ce combat était différent des autres que l'ont avait fait jusqu'à maintenant et cette fois-ci, Yuu a été en danger… » expliqua l'aîné « mais, alors que je pensais que j'avais échoué en tant que meilleur ami, toi, tu l'as protégé. Jusqu'à cet instant, je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un gamin prétentieux qui n'aurait jamais d'utilité. Pourtant, ce soir-là, tu m'as démontré le contraire. Tu es celui qui a protégé mon meilleur ami, celui que je dois remercier pour avoir pris soin de Yuu à ma place… même si ce n'était que pour une seconde. Et en pensant à ça, au faites que tu l'aies sauvé, j'ai ressentit un étrange sentiment en moi. » continua t-il de dire en commençant à se sentir gêné. « ça m'a pris quelques jours pour comprendre quel était ce sentiment mais lorsque je t'ai vu revenir le lundi matin, je n'ai plus eu aucun doute. En réalité, depuis que tu l'as protégé en te faisant blessé à sa place… je ressens un grand sentiment de respect envers toi. » avoua le rouquin en se grattant légèrement la tête.

« Tu me… respecte ? » demanda Allen, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Oui et c'est pour ça que je me suis dis que maintenant, c'était à moi de te protéger. Alors, je reste à tes côtés pour que rien de grave ne t'arrive. » confirma le rouquin. « Cependant, je pensais que ça rendrait Yuu un peu plus heureux. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça l'énerverait à ce point. » continua t-il un peu pour lui-même. « Il ne doit vraiment pas t'apprécier, ça doit être dur à encaisser. » finit-il par dire en esquissant un petit sourire ennuyé. Allen ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant la dernière phrase de son aîné puis, une expression de tristesse passa rapidement sur son visage avant qu'il n'affiche un sourire de convenance.

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison. » répondit-il maladroitement. « Mais en tout cas, merci de te préoccuper de moi. C'est très gentil mais, à la place du respect, j'aurais préféré que tu sois vraiment mon ami. » avoua Allen en reprenant le rangement des dossiers sous le regard surpris de Lavi qui ne parla plus après la dernière phrase de son cadet.

La journée continua tranquillement et Lavi n'avait pas vraiment changé d'attitude envers son cadet cependant, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il partit du lycée avant Allen. Peut-être qu'au final, il avait un peu compris ce que le blandinet lui avait dit. En tout cas, à cause du départ du rouquin, Allen se retrouva en compagnie du Président et uniquement lui. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à cause de la dispute qui s'était déroulé le midi car, bien que lui, il savait pourquoi Lavi agissait comme ça, Kanda ne le savait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter face à son aîné et cela dura jusqu'à ce que Kanda commence à parler sur le chemin pour rentrer chez eux.

« Ca ne te gènes pas, le comportement de Lavi ? » demanda l'aîné en continuant à marcher et en surprenant un peu Allen qui tourna la tête vers lui.

« Hein ? Euh, non pas vraiment. » répondit le plus jeune. « En tout cas, je préfère qu'il me traite comme ça plutôt que la façon dont il faisait avant. » expliqua t-il tout en essayant de cacher le fait qu'il savait la raison pour laquelle le rouquin agissait ainsi.

« Je vois. C'est vrai que ça doit être préférable mais… tu es sûr que tu ne préférerais pas qu'il te laisse tranquille plutôt qu'il te tourne autour comme un vautour ? » questionna le kendoka avec une pointe d'ironie.

« Qu'il ne me parle plus ? » interpréta Allen. « Je pense que je me sentirais un peu seul. Après tout, c'est la première personne avec qui je parle vraiment dans ce lycée alors, j'ai envie de continuer à le côtoyer. On peut dire que c'est une sorte de début d'amitié. » expliqua le blandinet en esquissant un petit sourire. Le petit sourire qui avait poussé Kanda dans ses retranchements le midi même. D'ailleurs, l'aîné fronça légèrement les sourcils en le voyant car ça lui rappela ce qui s'était passé.

« Ne sois pas si naïf. » murmura t-il en continuant de marcher.

« Naïf ? Moi ?! » répéta Allen en s'arrêtant. « Si j'étais naïf, je crois que je ne serais pas encore ici. Dès le premier jour, je serais resté cloîtré chez moi, totalement apeuré à cause de vous si ça avait été le cas. » finit-il par dire en regardant son aîné, légèrement énervé.

« Je ne pense pas. » répliqua Kanda en s'arrêtant et en regardant son cadet. « C'est tout le contraire. Le fait que tu sois encore ici, ça prouve que tu es naïf. Tu crois sérieusement que vous pouvez faire copain copain alors qu'il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, il te mépriser ? » continua t-il en prenant Allen de haut. « Sois réaliste : c'est impossible. »

« C'est parce que vous ne connaissez pas les raisons de son comportement que vous pouvez dire ça ! » répondit le blandinet en haussant le ton et en surprenant son aîné.

« Parce que, tu les connais toi ? » demanda le kendoka, intrigué et à la fois irrité.

« Evidemment ! Il m'a tout dit dès que je lui ai demandé et si vous ne recherchiez pas les complications, vous auriez compris depuis bien longtemps ! » répliqua le cadet.

« Hum… vraiment ? Il t'a tout raconté juste pour ton beau sourire ? » commença Kanda en s'approchant d'Allen avec un regard rempli de colère et de jalousie. « Après tout, tu lui sourie facilement à lui. » continua t-il en faisant reculer Allen car il s'approcher trop de lui.

« Hein ? Qu'es-ce que vous racontez ? Ca n'a aucun rapport. » dit Allen en reculant, un peu envahit par la peur à cause du regard de son aîné.

« J'ai très bien remarqué que tu souriais beaucoup plus lorsque tu étais à ses côtés que lorsque tu es avec moi. » dit le président en prenant Allen par le poignet et en l'entraînant dans une ruelle à quelques mètres de là.

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'es-ce que vous racontez ?! Et de toute manière, ça change quoi le faîtes que je sourie plus avec lui que avec vous ?! » demanda Allen qui ne comprenait rien et qui tenait tant bien que de mal à échapper à la poigne de son aîné.

« Ca change tout ! » répliqua Kanda en plaquant Allen contre un mur et en le regardant dans les yeux. « Parce que ça m'énerve ! »

Seulement une seconde après avoir dit cette phrase, le kendoka posa violement ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen tandis que celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kanda l'embrasse : il pensait que l'envie de faire ce genre de chose lui avait passé… Cependant, malgré son envie de le repoussait, son corps lui, désirait ce baiser et à cause de ça, il se força mentalement à trouver ça répugnant. Quelques secondes plus tard, le kendoka s'écarta un peu d'Allen et continua de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne fais confiance à personne. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est gentil quelques jours que sa vraie personnalité change totalement. » expliqua le kendoka avec une expression de sérieux sur le visage.

« Ca veut dire… que je ne dois pas croire en vous également, n'es-ce pas ? » demanda Allen qui avait réussit à gérer sa gène à avoir été embrassé.

« Ca… c'est à toi de voir. » répondit son aîné.

« Mais vous voulez que je crois en vous, n'es-ce pas ? Alors… si vous le voulez vraiment, répondez à cette question.» commença Allen en faisant une pause car aucune réaction ne se faisait voir sur le visage de son aîné. « Pourquoi m'embrassez-vous alors que vous savez très bien que je ferais ce que vous m'ordonnerai ? Ca n'a pas de sens par rapport à ce que vous aviez dit en début d'année. » finit-il par dire avec un regard sérieux.

En ayant entendu ce qu'Allen venait de dire, Kanda resta figé et totalement muet. La question l'avait bien sûr surpris mais c'était surtout le regard sérieux d'Allen et la phrase qui venait après la question qui le gênait le plus. Il ne se serais jamais douté que son cadet se rappellerai de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait embrassé la première fois… même lui, il ne s'en rappelait plus jusqu'à maintenant. Au bout de quelques minutes et en voyant que son aîné n'était pas prêt à dire quoique ce soit sur les raisons qui le pousse à l'embrasser, Allen soupira et commença à partir mais avant même d'avoir pu faire deux pas, il sentit la main de Kanda se refermai sur son bras. Très rapidement, il fut attiré dans les bras de Kanda et celui-ci l'embrassa avec douceur. Jusqu'à maintenant, jamais il n'avait été aussi doux, même pas le jour où il l'avait embrassé pour que la sensation du baiser de Tyki disparaisse. En plus de la douceur, Allen pouvait ressentir une grande passion qui passer par ce baiser et très rapidement il se sentit défaillir. Son visage devint rouge, son corps commença à chauffer et à réagir au baiser de son aîné. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa ses bras dans le dos du kendoka et accentua le baiser tandis que Kanda profiter de cet instant pour resserrer son étreinte sur son cadet. A cet instant, Allen pensa que Kanda avait sûrement choisis de lui répondre par une action plutôt qu'avec des mots mais, même s'il ressentait un sentiment à travers ce baiser… il ne savait pas de quel sentiment il s'agissait.

Finalement, l'aîné recula légèrement sa tête, mettant fin au baiser et continua de regarder son cadet qui avait les joues rouges et les yeux légèrement envahis par un sentiment de désir. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque sur l'attitude du jeune homme et il se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son cadet en fermant les yeux. Allen ne savait pas comment réagir et n'osait pas parler de peur que ce qui était en train de se passer ne cesse… de peur que Kanda s'éloigne de lui… Seulement, même si il se sentait bien dans les bras du kendoka, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce que celui-ci allait dire.

« Allen… » commença le président en murmurant. « Je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui… » finit-il par avouer en faisant encore plus rougir son cadet qui n'essaya pas de comprendre le sens profond que cette phrase détenait.

Enlacer l'un à l'autre, profitant d'un instant de tendresse et se délectant de la présence de l'autre : n'es-ce pas ce qu'on appelle, le début de l'amour ? Cependant, à cet instant, ni Allen, ni Kanda ne pouvaient imaginer qu'un tel sentiment pouvait réellement existait entre eux. Ils étaient encore trop aveugles envers leurs propres cœurs qu'il allait falloir encore quelques expériences pour leur faire réaliser ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le 7ème chapitre. Si il vous semble un peu étrange, ce n'est pas une sensation, il est vraiment bizarre. Et c'est sûrement dû au fait qu'il a été fait entre minuit et trois heures du matin. ^^ Enfin, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même.

Bonne lecture et encore merci à tous de me suivre !^^

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Turbulences Emotives – Chapitre 7**

Après ce qui s'était passé entre Allen et Kanda, les deux jeunes hommes étaient rentrés chez eux sans un mot : peut-être encore trop surpris par les paroles qui avaient été prononcés durant cet instant de tendresse qu'ils avaient partagé ? Dans tous les cas, les deux jeunes hommes avaient bien sentit que quelque chose était en train de changer et Allen en fut le plus troublé. En effet, cela faisait déjà six bonnes heures que cela s'était passé : le soleil s'était couché depuis quelque temps et l'heure pour tout étudiant normal de se coucher était passé depuis déjà une heure. Pourtant, le blandinet était dans sa chambre, les lumières éteintes, allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et l'esprit remplis de questions qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Aujourd'hui plus que tous les autres jours depuis la rentrée dans ce lycée, il se posait des tonnes de questions sur son aîné : Kanda Yuu. Lors des premiers jours après leur rencontre, Allen ne ressentait que de la haine à son égard, pourtant… au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et que les incidents se succédaient, il a commencé à ressentir de la sympathie pour lui. Depuis quelques jours, il avait même imaginé être ami avec lui tout comme il l'était actuellement avec Lavi mais, encore une fois… ces sentiments avaient changé… Ou plutôt, il ne comprenait plus ses sentiments… Ce baiser avait tout chamboulé. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas le premier mais il était différent de tous les autres : il était sincère. Et rien qu'à cette pensée, Allen perdait le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses pensées. Comment devait-il interpréter la phrase et le baiser de Kanda ? Devait-il en tenir compte ou bien… simplement l'oublier ? Il était complètement perdu… Et c'est à force de réfléchir à tout ça qu'il commença à s'endormir, trop fatigué par des réflexions qui ne menaient à rien.

Le lendemain, Allen s'était levé avec un peu de difficultés mais il s'était tout de même rendu au lycée : après tout, le moyen le plus simple de donner des réponses à ses questions, c'était de demander à la personne concerné. Pourtant… la tâche n'allait pas être facile. En effet, durant toute l'heure passé dans la salle de Conseil, Allen ne cessa de rougir, de se sentir gêné et de bégayer dès que le kendoka s'approchait de lui ou lui adresser la parole pour des affaires concernant le Conseil. Et malgré le fait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour essayer de minimiser ses expressions, certaines personnes avait remarqué son étrange attitude. Le premier était bien sûr Kanda mais, il n'était pas vraiment la personne adapté pour lui demandé ce qu'il avait et il le savait très bien : c'est pour cela qu'il ne lui adressa pas la parole sauf si c'était nécessaire. Le deuxième, c'était Skin mais comme à son habitude, il resta de marbre et se contenta de regardait la scène sans rien dire. Quand au troisième, c'est le petit rouquin du groupe. Lavi observé ses deux amis depuis bientôt une heure et avait très bien remarqué leur petite manège : Allen regardait discrètement Kanda mais dès que celui-ci s'approchait de lui, le cadet semblait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Quand à Kanda, tout le monde aurait pu dire qu'il était comme d'habitude mais, Lavi n'est pas tout le monde et il avait remarqué que celui-ci aussi semblait légèrement gêné lorsqu'il parlait avec Allen. Et cette gêne entre les deux jeunes hommes retint l'attention de Lavi qui était bien décidé à en savoir plus sur les étranges comportements de ses camarades.

Ne perdant pas une minute, dès que l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Lavi demanda à Allen de venir manger avec lui : demande que le cadet accepta avec joie sans se douter que Lavi avait des intentions bien cachés. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la pelouse du lycée pour manger et que le rouquin commença à interroger son cadet.

« Dis Allen, il s'est passé quelque chose hier ? » questionna l'aîné en guettant un changement d'expression sur le visage du blandinet. Chose qu'il pu voir très rapidement car Allen se figea dès qu'il entendit la question.

« Euh… Que veux-tu dire par quelque chose ? » demanda le cadet pour essayer de dissimulé sa stupeur.

« Entre Yuu et toi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » ré-enchérit Lavi sans prendre la peine d'y aller par quatre chemins.

« Hein ? Entre senpai et moi ? » commença Allen en rougissant légèrement. « Non, rien du tout. » répondit-il à la va vite. « On a fini notre travail et on est rentré. Rien de plus. » expliqua t-il rapidement pour éviter que Lavi remarque sa voix tremblante.

« Hum… Tu es sûr ? » insista le rouquin en esquissant un sourire taquin.

« Oui ! J'en suis sûr !! » répliqua Allen en haussant le ton et en regardant son aîné dans les yeux. « Il ne s'est rien passé !! » répéta t-il pour convaincre Lavi… ou bien, pour se convaincre lui-même ?

« Mouais. Je n'en suis pas convaincu. » murmura le rouquin en s'allongeant sur l'herbe. « Dans tous les cas, je te ferais dire ce qu'il s'est passé. » pensa t-il en regardant Allen qui était rouge et qui semblait avoir un peu trop serré son pain fourré à la crème car celle-ci avait atterrit par terre.

C'est ainsi que commença trois jours de tortures pour notre cher blandinet : Lavi ne cessa de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre Kanda et lui et ce, dès qu'il le voyait. Au plus grand malheur d'Allen, ses interrogatoires pouvaient durer plus d'une heure et plus les jours avançaient, plus Allen se sentait énervé et à bout. Et ces interrogatoires portèrent leurs fruits car le plus jeune craqua au bout du troisième jour lors de la pause déjeuner. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le toit de l'école et assis contre le mur du bâtiment. Lavi était tout excité car il savait qu'il venait de gagner, il allait enfin savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Quand à Allen, il était totalement épuisé et malgré sa personnalité positive, il ne cessait de soupirer.

« Alors ?! Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Yuu et toi ce jour-là ?! » demanda Lavi autant excité qu'un enfant de cinq ans.

« Tu promets de ne pas le répéter, pas vrai ? Tu ne diras rien de tout ce que je vais te dire, d'accord ? » demanda Allen avec un regard inquiet qui descendit légèrement le niveau d'excitation du rouquin. Ca allait être sérieux et il se devait d'être vraiment à l'écoute – tel était le sentiment que l'expression d'Allen lui donner à cet instant.

« Evidemment. Je ne révélerai rien de ce que tu vas me dire. » répondit Lavi sérieusement. « Je t'écoute. Racontes-moi tout. » finit-il par dire doucement.

« Et bien… par où commencer… hum… on s'est disputé et puis…il m'a embrassé… » avoua t-il dans un chuchotement que Lavi pu clairement entendre.

« Il… t'a embrassé ?... » répété Lavi, les yeux écarquillés et manquant de sortir de leur orbites.

« Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème vu que c'était pas la première fois. Et fait c'est » débuta Allen mais qui n'eut pas le temps de finir à cause de son aîné.

« QUOI ?!! C'est pas la première fois ?!! » cria Lavi, extrêmement surpris et un peu perdu. « Attends, mais quand es-ce que c'est arrivé ça ?!! » demanda t-il rapidement.

« Euh… dans le dojo… dans la salle du Conseil… et… » répondit Allen en murmurant, les joues rouges.

« QUOI ?!! Attends. Laisse-moi le temps de tout comprendre. » dit le rouquin en coupant la parole de son ami. « Alors, si je comprend bien, Yuu t'a embrassé deux fois ?! Mais qu'es-ce qu'il lui a pris !!? » cria Lavi en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Quatre fois… » murmura Allen, le visage enfouis dans ses genoux et les bras autour de ceux-ci. En entendant son cadet, Lavi se tourna vers lui et réalisa qu'il ne faisait que le gêner d'avantage en répétant chaque chose qu'il disait.

« Désolé. Je t'écoute sérieusement maintenant alors, tu peux y aller. » fit Lavi en se reprenant à cause de l'attitude d'Allen.

« La première fois qu'il m'a embrassé, c'était juste pour me montrer sa supériorité. Ce n'était qu'un jeu et c'est pour ça que je l'ai hais pour ça mais… la deuxième fois… c'était pour, sois disant, me désinfecter car Tyki m'avait embrassé quelques minutes auparavant… Bien que l'idée me révulser… j'ai accepté en pensant que ce n'était qu'un baiser pour m'aider à me relever… mais la troisième fois… » commença Allen en relevant légèrement la tête, révélant ainsi ses joues rouges et ses yeux envahit par le trouble et la honte. « La troisième fois… c'était parce qu'il était énervé… J'ai donc pensé à le haïr encore une fois mais… juste après, il m'a embrassé une seconde fois et cette fois-ci… était différente des autres. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça désagréable… au contraire, c'était un baiser tendre, chaleureux et sincère comparé aux autres mais… » continua t-il en commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux. « Ce n'est pas normal d'éprouver ça en embrassant un garçon, pas vrai ? Et même… ce n'est pas normal d'embrasser un homme alors que j'en suis un alors… pourquoi es-ce qu'il fait tout ça ? Et surtout… pourquoi es-ce que je ne trouve pas la force de le repousser à chaque fois … ? » finit-il par dire en remettant sa tête entre ses jambes pour laisser ses larmes couler tandis que Lavi était totalement figé.

Alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, Lavi voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Kanda et Allen, maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était réconforter Allen mais… il n'avait aucune idée du comment. Peut-être devait-il lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Oui, il devait sûrement faire ça mais, sur le moment, il n'y avait rien – juste un grand vide provoqué par le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen d'aider Allen, sa main bougea automatiquement et alla se poser sur l'épaule de son cadet en signe de son support. A ce contact, Allen releva la tête et Lavi pu voir quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues pour atterrir sur le sol. En le voyant ainsi, le sang du rouquin ne fit qu'un tour et il compris une chose : il ne voulait pas voir son cadet dans cet état – il ne voulait pas le voir en larmes et surtout pas à cause de Kanda. En comprenant ça, il sortit la première phrase qui le venait à l'esprit.

« Allen… Je vais aller parler avec Yuu. Je vais arranger tout ça, d'accord ? » réconforta le plus vieux en regardant son cadet dans les yeux.

Face à l'aide de Lavi, Allen esquissa un sourire de reconnaissance et sécha ses larmes jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et le plus jeune se dirigea en premier vers la sortie mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut interpellé par son aîné. Il se retourna et regarda le rouquin qui abordait un regard sérieux.

« Allen, je voudrais avoir une chose avant d'aller parler à Yuu. » commença t-il en fixant le blandinet. « Lorsque tu as dis que tu n'avais pas trouvé le baiser de Yuu désagréable… Penses-tu que ça aurait pu l'être si ça avait été avec un autre homme que lui ? » demanda t-il sérieusement, surprenant son interlocuteur qui resta muet quelques secondes face à cette question.

« Euh… je n'y ai jamais pensé… » répondit Allen. « Mais, pourquoi cette question ? » demanda t-il à son tour.

« Pour rien. » répondit Lavi en se dirigeant vers son cadet qui reprenait sa marche pour atteindre les escaliers. Et c'est en regardant le blandinet les descendre que Lavi répondit sincèrement à sa question. « Tout simplement parce que si tu m'avais dis que tu aurais trouvé ça désagréable de le faire avec un autre homme que Yuu… cela aurait voulu dire que tu es amoureux… Allen. » pensa Lavi en regardant son cadet et en descendant les marches, un air un peu triste sur le visage.

Les deux adolescents partirent chacun dans leur salle de classe sans rien dire de plus sur le problème d'Allen et la journée continua comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, lorsque Allen revint à la salle du Conseil en fin d'après-midi, il fut surpris de n'y voir personne mis à part Skin.

« Il n'y a personne ce soir ? » demanda le plus jeune en s'approchant un peu de Skin.

« Les jumeaux et Krory ont prévenus mais Kanda et Lavi ne sont toujours pas là. Ils sont certainement encore à leurs clubs. » répondit Skin de la façon la plus simple et clair possible.

« Ah. D'accord. » commença Allen. « On a plus qu'à les attendre maintenant. » continua t-il. Cependant, au bout d'une demi-heure dans le silence, le blandinet changea d'idée de fond. « Je vais aller les chercher. Après tout, je ne peux rien faire si ils ne sont pas là. » finit-il par dire en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie.

Il mit à peine un pied dehors qu'il entendit Skin marchait derrière lui. Il esquissa un sourire en réalisant que son aîné restait encore protecteur envers lui malgré le fait que Kanda lui ait dit qu'il pouvait arrêté de le surveiller. Pendant ce temps-là, dans le dojo, Lavi et Kanda était face à face, les yeux dans les yeux et calmes.

« Allen m'a tout raconté. » commença le rouquin « Yuu, depuis quand embrasses-tu les hommes ? Qu'es-ce qui t'as pris de lui faire ça ? » demanda t-il sur un léger ton de colère.

« Et bien, il semblerait qu'il ne t'ai tout dis. » fit le kendoka en esquissant un sourire. « Cependant, même si tu me demandes ça, je n'aurais pas de réponse à te donner. »

« Comment ça ?! Tu l'embrassais sur un coût de tête ? » questionna Lavi sur un ton ironique à cause de la réponse du Président.

« Hum… On peut dire ça comme ça. » commença Kanda « Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'en retirais du plaisir. » s'expliqua le ténébreux ironiquement.

« Vraiment ? » débuta le rouquin en esquissant un sourire de satisfaction. « Alors, tu vas sûrement pouvoir me dire pourquoi tu l'as embrassé de façon tendre et douce il y a trois jours, n'es-ce pas ? »

« De façon tendre et douce ? C'est comme ça qu'Allen l'a décrit ? » pensa Kanda en entendant la question de son ami. « Qui sait. Peut-être que j'ai été indulgent et qu'il s'est fait des idées. » répondit le kendoka.

« Tu as décidé de jouer à l'idiot. Très bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. » dit Lavi, un peu fatigué par la fuite de Kanda. « J'ai très bien remarqué qu'à chaque fois que tu t'approches de lui, tu n'es plus vraiment toi. Tu deviens plus doux, plus gentil et ces derniers jours, tu es même légèrement gêné lorsque tu lui parles. » continua t-il tranquillement. « Cette gêne… ne vient-elle pas du fait que tu l'as embrassé en y mettant tes véritables sentiments pour une fois ? » finit-il par dire en ancrant son regard décidé et sérieux dans celui de son ami d'enfance. Kanda resta de marbre face aux révélations de son ami, maître de lui et il lui demanda de la façon la plus simple qu'il soit :

« Et selon toi, quels sont mes véritables sentiments ? »

« C'est très simple : de l'amour. » répondit Lavi. « Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. C'est juste que tu ne veux pas l'avouer. »

« De l'amour ? » répéta Kanda « Disons que je suis amoureux d'Allen. Qu'es-ce que ça a à voir avec toi ? » questionna le kendoka en jetant un regard plein de soupçons et de jalousie envers son ami.

Au même moment, derrière la porte du dojo, Allen et Skin se tenaient debout, droits comme des piquets et le plus jeune avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'incompréhension. Il venait d'entendre les deux dernières phrases de Lavi et Kanda mais, c'est les derniers mots du kendoka qui l'avait le plus atteint. Kanda serait amoureux de lui ? Enfin, ce n'était qu'une supposition mais, son aîné l'avait tout de même dit. La phrase ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans l'esprit du blandinet et Skin remarqua le trouble de son cadet. Sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas faire face à ses aînés dans un tel état, Skin décida de prendre Allen sur son épaule et de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Le cadet n'émit aucune objection, totalement dans les nuages et en train de réfléchir à la véritable signification d'une chose qui était déjà assez claire. Et alors que les deux espions étaient partis, la discussion entre Lavi et Kanda continuait de se poursuivre.

« Ce que ça a à avoir avec moi ? Rien d'aussi simple à expliquer. » commença le rouquin « Tu es mon meilleur ami et je m'entend de mieux en mieux avec Allen alors, je veux que chacun d'entre vous soyez heureux. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas envie de voir pleurer Allen et ce, à cause de toi. » dit-il en affichant une expression mélangeant la tristesse et la tendresse.

« Il a pleuré ? » demanda Kanda, un peu prit de court.

« Oui. » répondit Lavi, un peu surpris par l'intérêt soudain que Kanda apportait à Allen. « Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ca à une importance particulière ? »

« Je n'aime pas le voir pleurer, c'est tout. Va pas chercher plus loin. » expliqua le kendoka, les joues légèrement roses. Cette réponse fit sourire Lavi mais, le sérieux revint automatiquement sur son visage.

« Yuu. Tu es déjà au courant mais, Allen est un homme. Crois-tu qu'il est correct d'avoir de tels sentiments envers lui ? » demanda t-il avec inquiétude.

« Tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ? » répliqua le président après avoir lâcher un soupir de désespoir. « Je ne l'aime pas parce que je le veux. Je l'aime parce qu'il la seule personne à avoir su capturé mon cœur. Je n'ai rien pu faire contre ça… » expliqua Kanda sur un ton doux.

« Yuu… tu… » hésita Lavi, surpris par les révélations soudaines de son camarade.

« Lorsque tu tomberas amoureux, tu comprendras ce que je ressens. Peu importe le physique de la personne, tant qu'elle est celle qui t'est destiné, alors tu ne peux pas lutter contre tes sentiments. » se justifia le kendoka. « C'est pour cela que je l'ai embrassé tendrement ce soir-là. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé pourquoi je faisais ça, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de les accepter une bonne fois pour toute… ces sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en moi depuis déjà quelques semaines. Et en les acceptant, je n'ai pas pu me retenir : je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser autrement qu'en lui faisant ressentir ce que j'avais sur le cœur. » continua t-il « Cependant… il semblerait qu'il soit encore un peu jeune pour comprendre tout ça. Il n'a toujours pas compris mes sentiments et il se torture tout seul afin de savoir ce qu'il doit faire… c'est un idiot… » finit-il par dire en souriant tendrement sous les yeux de son ami.

« C'est toi l'idiot ! » dit le rouquin assez sèchement. Kanda regarda son ami en entendant cette phrase, un peu secoué. « C'est normal qu'il ne comprenne pas. Après tout, je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu beaucoup d'expériences amoureuses et encore moins avec des hommes alors, tu pourrais lui faciliter la tâche. » répondit Lavi en affichant un sourire pleins de sous-entendus.

En comprenant les intentions de son ami, le kendoka ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire d'approbation et de laisser échapper un « merci » tout en entrant dans les vestiaires. Suite à ça, le rouquin sortit du dojo, content de lui et espérant que tout s'arrangerait le plus vite possible. Pourtant, bien que Kanda ait maintenant était orienté sur la voie du non retour, qu'en était-il d'Allen ? Allait-il pouvoir accepter de tels sentiments aussi facilement que son aîné ? Sera-t-il aussi ouvert que le Président ou le Vice-président ? Tout cela reste vague et encore trop nouveau pour notre jeune lycéen pourtant… il faudra bien qu'il se décide rapidement car l'amour n'attend pas.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Ce chapitre 8 est un peu la fin de la fic, du moins, ça aurait dû l'être. ^^ Mais, comme je voulais faire encore un peu souffrir Allen et Kanda, il y aura deux chapitres supplémentaires où un personnage va réapparaître et je peux déjà vous dire que ça va bouger.^^

Bref, voici ce qui était censé être la fin.^^ (Les 2 chapitres arriveront dans la semaine, je pense… lol) Bonne lecture à tous !!!

**Turbulences Emotives – Chapitre 8**

Assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit en vrac, Allen se remémorer tous les moments passaient avec Kanda. Du moment de leur rencontre explosive, au moment où il avait entendu « Disons que je l'aime » tout en passant par les innombrables fois ou le kendoka l'avait embrassé. Il analyser clairement et distraitement chaque moment afin de découvrir la raison des sentiments du Président à son égard… ou du moins, les hypothétiques sentiments vu que Kanda n'avait pas dit clairement qu'il l'aimait. Du moins, il ne l'avait pas entendu vu qu'il était partit avant ça. C'est alors qu'il pensait à tout ça que le moment où Kanda lui avait dit qu'il tenait à lui, lui revint en mémoire. En pensant à cet instant, il rougit en pensant que son aîné l'aimer peut-être vraiment… et pas de façon amicale. Cette pensée le fit revenir à la réalité et il remarqua la présence de Skin. Il baissa la tête après avoir remarqué qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il était légèrement honteux de s'être figé en entendant les mots de Kanda et que Skin ait du prendre soin de lui.

« Désolé pour le dérangement… » fit Allen d'un voix faible et désolée.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour avoir eu ce genre de réaction. C'était normal. » répondit son aîné en surprenant le plus jeune qui releva la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait sans qu'Allen n'ait eu besoin de lui poser une question et le blandinet y voyait une petite lueur de soulagement.

« Hum… Skin-senpai… par rapport à ce que Kanda-senpai a dit… » commença Allen en voulant savoir si son aîné avait eu la même interprétation de la phrase du kendoka que lui.

« Tu en penses quoi ? » questionna l'aîné sans attendre la fin de la phrase de son cadet.

« Hein ? A vrai dire, c'est la question que je voulais vous posez… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis alors… je voulais l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre… » répondit Allen avec une expression d'incompréhension dans son regard.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui est concerné par ce que Kanda a dit. C'est à toi, et à toi seul de faire des choix. » expliqua Skin avec aussi peu de mots que possible.

« Des choix ? » répété Allen, un peu perdu par le manque de mots de son aîné.

« Vas-tu lui en parler pour clarifier les choses ou vas-tu garder ça pour toi afin que la situation n'évolue pas ? C'est à toi de choisir entre l'un de ces deux choix. » répondit le baraqué en semblant légèrement ennuyer d'avoir dû expliquer le fond de ses pensées.

« Evoluer ou stagner… ce sont les deux choix qu'ils me restent… ? » murmura Allen en commençant à repartir dans ses analyses de la situation.

« Il se fait tard. Tu devrais rentrer pour aujourd'hui. » fit Skin en voyant que son cadet allait repartir dans son monde. Phrase qui eut l'effet escompté vu que le cadet releva la tête rapidement.

« Ah. Oui. Je vais aller chercher mon sac. » répondit Allen en se levant du lit de l'infirmerie. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il s'arrêta à la porte pour se retourner, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. « Merci Skin-senpai. » fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement pour montrer son respect.

Suite à ça, il sortit de la pièce en laissant son aîné qui affichait un sourire presque invisible : un sourire bienveillant. (nda : dur à imaginer sur le visage de Skin…) Quelques minutes plus tard, le blandinet arriva dans la salle du Conseil et se figea à l'entrée en voyant Kanda de dos en train de ranger des dossiers dans son armoire. Sur le coup, Allen se demanda si il passait son temps dans la salle du Conseil mais, il changea bien vite de pensées lorsque l'aîné remarqua sa présence en se retournant.

« Tiens, Allen ? Tu n'étais pas rentré ? » questionna celui-ci en prenant une pile de dossier.

« Euh… non. Et puis, mon sac est juste là alors… » répondit maladroitement le plus jeune en montrant rapidement son sac.

« Je n'avais pas fait attention. Enfin, puisque tu es là, tu veux bien m'aider pour ranger ces dossiers ? » demanda Kanda en continuant sa tâche.

« Ah ! Oui. » fit Allen en approchant de son aîné.

Allen prit une pile de dossier et commença à les ranger comme à son habitude. Faut dire que c'était un peu son boulot de tous les jours. Cependant, alors qu'il rangeait les dossiers, le blandinet ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil au kendoka pour voir si celui-ci avait un comportement différent de la normale mais, il n'y avait aucun changement. Et malgré lui, il fut assez déçut de cette banalité. Il pensait qu'il serait un peu plus gêné ou qu'il serait moins distant mais finalement, il était comme à son habitude. Enfin, dans un sens, le blandinet trouver ça normal : après tout, Kanda ne savait pas que son cadet l'avait entendu dire ses sentiments. Cependant, ce qu'Allen ne savait pas, c'était que de son côté, le Président faisait de son mieux pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. A seulement quelques centimètres d'Allen, le kendoka avait du mal à rester comme d'habitude et d'afficher un visage impassible : tout son corps n'avait envie que d'une chose… Et cette chose était justement à ses côtés mais, il ne pouvait pas la toucher. De ce fait, il restreignait ses envies de prendre dans ses bras son cadet ou de l'embrasser et c'était sûrement la chose la plus difficile qui lui avait été donné de faire. Mais alors qu'il se torturait pour rester calme, il remarqua le regard en va et vient d'Allen sur sa personne et il se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. N'étant pas une personne qui gardait tout pour soi, il décida de lui demander directement.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il en tournant la tête vers son cadet qui sursauta en entendant sa voix.

« Hein ?! » fit Allen car il ne comprenait pas ce que Kanda voulait dire…ou plutôt, il voulait faire semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Tu ne fais que me regarder depuis tout à l'heure alors, je te demande ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou un truc dans le genre ? » questionna t-il après avoir soupiré.

« Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça. » répondit rapidement le cadet.

« Alors c'est quoi ? » insista Kanda en posant le reste de dossiers qu'il avait dans les mains sur sa table.

« Euh… rien d'important. » fit Allen pour éviter de répondre franchement à la question de son aîné.

« Tu mens et tu es nul en plus. » commença le kendoka en soupirant. « Si j'ai dis ou fais quelque chose d'étrange, dis-le moi tout simplement. » continua t-il par dire. « Et si tu as peur que je me moque de toi parce que c'est ridicule, t'inquiètes pas, je ne rirai pas. » finit-il par dire pour rassurer son cadet.

Cependant, le blandinet ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à cette question et il continuait de ranger les dossiers en restant silencieux. Cette attitude de fuite énerva le Président qui pris les dossiers de la main d'Allen et les jeta sur la table tout en lui criant dessus.

« Alors, crache le morceau ! » ordonna le kendoka en haussant le ton. A ce moment-là, Allen tourna la tête vers lui et l'aîné pu remarquer des sentiments d'appréhension et de peur dans les yeux de celui-ci.

« Mais… ce n'est vraiment rien… » murmura Allen en baissant la tête. « C'est totalement stupide… » continua t-il.

« Dis-le quand même. Je ne pourrais pas savoir de quoi tu as peur si tu ne me le dis pas. » répliqua l'aîné dans un soupire.

« Euh… je… je… je repensais à ce qu'il c'était passé l'autre jour… » commença Allen avec hésitation. « Je me demandais… ce que vous vouliez dire par 'je tiens à toi'… » finit-il en rougissant légèrement.

« C'est assez explicite, non ? » répondit Kanda dès qu'Allen eut finit sa phrase.

« …alors… » chuchota Allen « ce que… ce que vous avez dit dans le dojo était aussi sincère ?! » fit-il en releva la tête, les joues rouges et les yeux envahit par le doute et la peur. Kanda fronça les sourcils en entendant la question du jeune homme et en voyant le visage de celui-ci.

« Dans le dojo ? Quand ça ? » demanda t-il assez suspicieusement.

« Euh… » fit Allen en détournant le regard, comme prit d'un trou de mémoire.

« Alors, c'était quand ? » répéta le kendoka en insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

« Aujourd'hui… il y a environ une demi-heure… quand vous parliez avec Lavi… » répondit Allen en gardant le regard ancré sur l'armoire de peur de subir les foudres de Kanda.

Cependant, aucun mots de vint, c'était le silence le plus total. A cet instant, le blandinet tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le visage légèrement rouge de Kanda et le regard rempli de gêne de celui-ci. Les yeux écarquillés devant la scène qu'il avait sous ses yeux, Allen resta silencieux et se sentit, tout à coup, gêné à son tour. Le rouge qui était sur ses joues s'intensifia et envahit rapidement le reste de son visage. Et alors qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient rester ainsi pendant encore longtemps, la voix rauque et masculine de Kanda se fit entendre.

« Tu nous avais écouté ? » demanda t-il sans regarder son cadet.

« Oui… » répondit celui-ci en accompagnant sa réponse d'un hochement de tête.

« Quel moment ? » questionna le kendoka en gardant sa position.

« Euh… au moment où vous avez dit 'disons que j'aime Allen... ' et la suite mais… » commença Allen « comme je me suis figé en entendant cette phrase, je n'ai rien entendu d'autre. » avoua t-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

« QUOI ?! » cria Kanda en entendant la dernière phrase d'Allen.

Cri qui fit réagir le plus jeune au quart de tour car il releva la tête brusquement et écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant la réaction de son aîné. Le kendoka resta silencieux pendant un bon moment en regardant l'expression de son cadet, une expression à la fois de peur et de surprise. Finalement, après quelques minutes, Kanda laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur… qu'il se destiné à lui-même. Il avait réagit comme un gamin en réagissant aussi rapidement à la phrase d'Allen. Il l'avait entendu mais pas vraiment dans un moment très embarrassant et rien que cette pensée le faisait rire. Il se trouvait stupide d'avoir été gêné sans connaître les vraies causes de la distance d'Allen mais dans un sens, il était content d'avoir réagit ainsi : cela prouvait bien que lorsqu'il s'agit d'Allen, il n'est plus lui-même.

« Kanda-senpai ? » demanda Allen, un peu surpris par le silence puis le rire de son aîné.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit celui-ci en posant sa main sur la tête de son cadet et en affichant un sourire sincère. Ce sourire fit rougir Allen encore plus et en voyant ce visage, Kanda redevint un peu plus sérieux. « Alors tu n'as entendu que l'hypothèse ? Alors, peut-être faudrait-il que je le formule autrement ? » questionna le kendoka.

« Hein ? » fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche du blandinet à ce moment-là car son aîné approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille droite d'Allen et commença à lui murmurer quelques mots.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai dis après que tu sois partit ? » commença Kanda.

Mais comme Allen ne répondait pas, trop figé à cause de la proximité entre son aîné et lui ainsi qu'à cause du fait que le kendoka lui murmurait à l'oreille avec une voix sensuel et mélodieuse, l'aîné afficha un léger sourire victorieux. Il allait prendre ce silence pour un oui. Il ferma les yeux doucement et inspira une grande bouffé d'air avec discrétion avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres et de laisser sortir un « je t'aime » d'une voix douce et empli de tendresse. En entendant les mots de Kanda, tout le corps d'Allen surchauffa et manqua de s'enflammer. Il n'y croyait pas et pourtant, c'était la réalité, Kanda venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, ses vrais sentiments : pas des sentiments hypothétiques. Alors qu'Allen restait totalement sous le choc d'avoir entendu ces mots, le kendoka se recula légèrement pour observer le visage de son cadet et il ne fut pas déçut par le spectacle : avec son visage rouge, ses yeux exprimant pleins de sentiments contradictoires et sa bouche légèrement ouverte par la surprise, il avait tout pour faire rire son aîné. Cependant, celui-ci ne rigola pas, au contraire, son visage exprimer un légère expression de peur. Il avança sa main vers la joue d'Allen et lorsqu'il la posa sur le corps de son cadet, celui-ci revint sur Terre.

« Maintenant que tu sais ce que je voulais dire l'autre jour et la raison pour laquelle je t'embrassais, es-tu mal à l'aise ? As-tu peur de rester à mes côtés tout en sachant les sentiments que j'ai à ton égard ? » demanda le kendoka avec une légère appréhension.

« Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée… » murmura Allen, un peu prit de court par les questions de Kanda. « Mais… je ne détestes pas les moments ou tu me caresses la joue… » continua t-il en baissant la tête pour cacher sa gêne qui devenait de plus en plus grande.

Le Président va rester quelques secondes surpris par la réponse du blandinet puis, il va faire glisser sa main sous le menton d'Allen et lui relever délicatement la tête pour finalement observer le visage gêné de son cadet et ancré son regard bleu nuit dans le regard bleu gris du plus jeune.

« Et… détestes-tu être embrassé ? » demanda l'aîné.

Devant cette question, Allen ne su comment réagir et resta muet mais, son regard, lui ne le resta pas. Bien que sa voix n'était pas sortit en entendant la question de Kanda, son regard avait exprimé sa réponse. Les yeux brillants et pleins d'espoir comme s'il attendait cette question depuis des années : cette simple réaction fit comprendre à l'aîné que la réponse était négative. Allen n'allait pas le repoussé, il serait consentent et il y prendrait part. Rien qu'en sachant ça, le kendoka se sentit soulagé et il pu libérer toutes les tensions qui étaient en lui depuis que cette discussion avait commencé : il n'avait plus à craindre d'être rejeté – il en était sûr et certain. C'est dans cette certitude que Kanda commença à approcher son visage de celui de son cadet et qu'il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de celui-ci pour y déposer un bisou avec douceur. Au début un peu surpris par le geste du kendoka, Allen compris rapidement que ça ne s'arrêterait pas à ce simple bisou sur le front et il ferma les yeux. Très rapidement, les lèvres de Kanda glissèrent sur ses joues, puis dans son cou et enfin, après avoir déposé des baisers à chaque endroit où ses lèvres étaient passées, le kendoka déposa ses lèvres avec délicatesse et tendresse sur celles de son cadet. L'un aussi bien que l'autre, glissèrent leurs bras dans le dos de leur partenaire afin de rétrécir la distance qui les séparait. Collé l'un à l'autre et partageant leur premier 'vrai ' baiser, les deux lycéens semblaient avoir totalement oubliés tous les problèmes qui s'étaient passés jusqu'à maintenant ainsi que l'endroit où ils étaient. C'est pour cela qu'ils revinrent à la réalité et se séparèrent avec une vitesse surprenante lorsque les hauts parleurs de l'établissement se mirent en marche pour annoncer la fermeture des portes. Kanda laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que c'était les hauts parleurs puis se tourna vers Allen pour voir que celui-ci avait les joues roses. Il esquissa un sourire puis lui prit la main.

« Hein ? Kanda-senpai ?! » demanda Allen un peu surpris.

« Non. » commença Kanda en entendant son cadet. « A partir de maintenant… » continua t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Allen « tu ne me vouvoie plus. » finit-il par dire en souriant.

« Euh… » commença Allen, surpris par les paroles de Kanda.

« Allez, je te raccompagnes chez toi. On pourra parler un peu plus comme ça. » décida le kendoka en prenant le sac d'Allen et le sien avant de commencer à marcher tout en entraînant Allen avec lui.

Cependant, ils n'avaient même pas atteint la porte que Kanda s'arrêta brusquement. Il se retourna pour dévisager son cadet, les joues rouges et le regard pleins de surprise. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait à entendre aujourd'hui et même si c'était un chuchotement, il avait très bien entendu la phrase que son cadet venait de prononcer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre ces mots de la part d'Allen, du moins, pas aujourd'hui… pas si vite. Même si cette phrase avait été prononcé avec de la gêne, il avait ressentit de l'amour à travers elle et ça, c'est ce qui l'avait le plus touché.

Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Allen lui dire « Kanda, je t'aime. ».

Les premiers mots d'amour ont été prononcé, le premier baiser échangé : une histoire d'amour a démarré. Leur avenir risque d'être douloureux et certaines épreuves risque d'être difficiles a surmontés pourtant, si leurs sentiments restent inchangés, ils pourront tout surmontés. Après tout, le soutien de la personne qu'on aime est le plus grand des pouvoirs – lorsqu'on l'a, il est impossible de perdre face à l'adversité.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir ou Bonjour – ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez le chapitre.^^

Avant dernier chapitre de cette petite fic.^^ Les relations sont un peu plus profondes et certaines personnes réapparaissent en tant que fauteur de trouble pour essayer de brise le couple fard.  
Ah, combien d'épreuve notre cher Allen va-t-il devoir passé avant de pouvoir profiter tranquillement de sa vie de lycéen ?

En tout cas, ce n'est pas précisé dans la fic mais logiquement, les chapitres 9 et 10 se passent en début juillet. – Certains ne le savent peut-être pas mais au Japon, les vacances d'été ne durent qu'une semaine et c'est en fin Août donc, ils ont court en juillet. C'est triste, pas vrai ? Vous vous voyez allez en cours en Juillet, vous ? Personnellement, moi non. ^^ -

Allez, je vous laisse – Bonne lecture !!

**______________________________________________________**

**Turbulences Emotives 9**

Ca fait deux mois qu'Allen et Kanda se sont déclarés leurs sentiments mutuels et depuis, ils filent un parfait amour caché des regards des autres élèves du lycée. Depuis ce jour, beaucoup de choses ont changés, par exemple : Allen est devenu un membre à part entière dans le Conseil – il est secrétaire maintenant - ; Kanda entraîne Allen au karaté avec l'aide de Lavi et Skin ; tout le groupe du Conseil est devenu inséparable – et bien à leur façon, ils montrent leur affection envers Allen - ; Lavi a commencé à sortir avec une fille du lycée pour filles lié au leur et puis, le groupe de Tyki n'a plus cherché à agresser Allen. Cependant, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas et le Conseil va l'apprendre… à leur dépend … ?

« Allen ! Dépêches-toi de te lever, ça fait déjà 30 minutes que le réveil a sonné. » cria une voix pressée.

« Hum… pas envie… » répondit le blandinet en question qui était enfoui dans ses draps.

« Allen ! » cria la voix qui se faisait de plus en plus forte, signe que la personne se rapprochait. « C'est toujours pareil ! Arrêtes de flemmarder et bouges-toi ! » fit la personne en s'arrêtant devant le futon d'Allen.

« Fatigué… » murmura Allen d'une voix lourde et basse.

« Je vois. Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais utiliser l'arme secrète. » répondit la personne sur un ton légèrement exaspéré.

« Secrète ? » répété Allen à moitié endormi.

La personne qui tentait de réveiller Allen depuis quelques minutes, s'asseya sur le bord du futon et se baissa légèrement vers le visage d'Allen pour mettre sa bouche au niveau de l'oreille découverte du blandinet. Et alors qu'Allen était en train de replonger dans son sommeil, la personne inconnue souffla dans l'oreille du jeune homme. Dès qu'il sentit l'air entrer dans son oreille, Allen ouvrit grand les yeux et releva le buste rapidement, le visage rouge.

« KANDA !!! » cria t-il de colère et de gène en voyant son aîné assis sur le bord du futon, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!! Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas cette sensation ! » rouspéta le cadet en se frottant l'oreille.

« C'est justement pour ça. » répondit Kanda avant de poser un bisou sur le front de son amant. « Maintenant que tu es debout, dépêches-toi de venir manger. » finit-il par dire en se levant.

« J'arrive ! » répondit Allen avec joie après avoir entendu le mot 'manger'.

Le blandinet se leva tranquillement et suivit son aîné dans la cuisine où le petit déjeuner était servit. Il s'attabla et commença à manger avec entrain sous le regard tendre de Kanda. C'était leur petite habitude matinale maintenant, enfin presque. Il y avait des jours où le kendoka ne pouvait pas venir le matin pour le chercher ou bien rester la nuit mais, la plupart du temps, l'aîné s'occuper toujours de son cadet en lui préparant son petit déjeuner et en le réveillant pour ne pas qu'il soit en retard en cours. Allen s'y était totalement habitué maintenant et il faut avoué qu'il était assez content de le voir venir tous les jours : lui qui était tout le temps seul chez lui, sans personne à qui se confier, il avait maintenant trouvé la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde et ça, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Après ce début de matinée agité, les deux jeunes hommes partirent pour le lycée joyeusement en reprenant leur relation d'extérieur qui se limitait à 'ami'. En effet, pour ne pas causer d'ennui à la réputation du lycée ou même à leur propre réputation, les lycéens avaient décidés qu'en dehors de l'appartement d'Allen ou de la maison de Kanda, leur relation se limiterait à l'amitié. Au départ, cela avait été un peu dur car comme au début de chaque relation, ils voulaient toujours être ensemble mais, au fil des semaines, ils prirent l'habitude d'adopté un caractère amical l'un envers l'autre. Enfin, inutile de vous précisez qu'ils rattraper le temps perdu une fois chez le blandinet.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, Allen et Kanda se séparèrent pour aller dans leur salle de classe respective et alors qu'Allen rentrait dans sa salle de classe, il sentit un regard sur lui et s'arrêta pour regardait dans le couloir mais personne n'y était : tout était désert. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et entra dans la pièce afin de rejoindre ses camarades de classes et parlait joyeusement des dernières nouvelles. Au même moment, à l'étage des troisièmes années, un jeune homme regardé par une fenêtre donnant sur la classe d'Allen et un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut le blandinet s'asseoir à sa place. Il observa son cadet jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne puis, il détacha son regard de celui-ci pour retourner dans sa propre salle de classe avec lenteur.

Les heures de cours et la pause déjeuner passèrent très vite pour finalement laisser place à la fin des cours. Allen se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et partit en direction de la salle du Conseil. Cependant, alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il passa à côté de la salle de musique et il s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant qu'elle était vide et il s'y faufila pour s'installer devant le piano. Il commença à jouer avec un sourire sur le visage comme à son habitude. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas seulement heureux de jouer pour lui-même, il était aussi content d'en jouer pour le kendoka. En effet, durant les deux mois, il avait apprit que le Président avait commencé à avoir un faible pour lui lorsqu'il l'avait entendu jouer du piano – il était totalement tombé sous le charme que le blandinet dégagé lorsqu'il jouer de l'instrument. Mais alors que le jeune homme était plongé dans ses souvenirs, la porte s'ouvrit et Allen s'arrêta brusquement de jouer, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il se leva rapidement du banc et fronça les sourcils pour fusiller l'intrus du regard.

« Qu'es-ce que vous faîtes-là ?! » demanda t-il méchamment.

« Voyons, ce n'est pas ce que tu es censé dire pour nos retrouvailles. » répondit l'interlocuteur avec le même sourire sadique que la personne qui observer Allen le matin même.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être sympas avec un type qui a voulu me violer ! » répondit Allen avec une voix rancunière tandis qu'en face de lui, Tyki laissait échapper un petit rire.

« Haha. Ne sois pas si rancunier. » fit l'aîné et marchant doucement vers son cadet. « Pour aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste des réponses. » expliqua t-il avec un faux sourire amical sur le visage.

« Des réponses ? Quel genre ? » demanda le cadet.

« Ah. Je vois que tu veux bien m'écouter finalement. » dit Tyki en souriant.

« Dépêches-toi de poser tes questions, j'ai pas tout mon temps. » grogna Allen en se décrispant légèrement.

« Ah lala, tu as vraiment passer trop de temps avec Kanda… C'est bien triste. Enfin, au moins, ça me donne une raison de te poser cette question. » fit l'aîné en arrêtant de sourire. « Qu'elle est ta relation avec lui ? » questionna t-il avec un regard sans expression.

« Ma relation ? » répéta Allen, un peu surpris par la question. « Nous sommes amis. Rien de spécial. » répondit-il facilement.

« Vu la façon dont il m'a envoyé à l'hôpital, cela m'étonnerait. » répondit Tyki en s'approchant encore un peu d'Allen, au point d'être à seulement un mètre de lui. « Dis-moi la vérité. Qu'elle genre de relation entretenez-vous ? » répéta t-il pour la deuxième fois ais cette fois-ci, avec une légèrement expression d'énervement dans le regard.

« Comme je viens de te le dire, c'est de l'amitié. Rien de plus ! » répondit Allen en reculant d'un pas. « Bon, si c'est tout ce que tu voulais. » continua Allen en commençant à partir vers la sortie.

« Non. Ca ne se terminera pas comme ça… » murmura Tyki.

Cependant, il l'avait murmurait tellement doucement qu'Allen ne l'avait pas entendu et donc, il ne put prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Dans les secondes qui suivirent le murmure de l'aîné, celui-ci pris Allen par le poignet et le força à se retourner vers lui pour plaquer ses lèvres sur celle du blandinet. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grands, surpris par le geste de l'aîné mais, il se reprit très rapidement. Contrairement à ce qu'il était il y a deux mois, aujourd'hui, il était différent : il pouvait résister. De sa main libre, le blandinet repoussa Tyki qui recula de quelques pas tout en lâchant son cadet. Le fusillant du regard, Allen ne put s'empêcher de lui dire une dernière phrase avant de sortir de la pièce en courant pour ne pas accorder à Tyki la chance de refaire la même chose.

« La seule relation que j'ai avec lui, c'est qu'il m'apprend à me défendre contre des ordures comme toi ! » cracha t-il avant de disparaître la salle.

En voyant Allen si sérieux lorsqu'il lui cria cette phrase, Tyki ne pu se retenir de rire lorsque son cadet sortit de la salle. Il ne se retint pas à rigola de tout son corps tellement il était amusé par les progrès d'Allen : il pouvait un peu résister maintenant et ça, ça l'amuser encore plus. La seule pensée qui passait en boucle dans sa tête était qu'il allait bien pouvoir s'amuser – encore plus qu'il y a deux mois.

Au même moment, Allen approchait de la salle du Conseil, le regard encore rempli de colère et en se frottant les lèvres pour y faire disparaître la sensation des lèvres de Tyki. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la salle du Conseil, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques pas avant d'être devant la porte, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir devant Kanda. Devait-il considérer ce baiser comme une traîtrise ou comme un accident ? Après tout, si il avait fait un peu plus attention, si il avait été un peu plus prévenant, rien ne serait arrivé… Et alors que tout ça s'embrouiller dans sa tête, le blandinet décida de faire demi-tour et de partir du lycée le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'est qu'une fois chez lui qu'il envoya un message à Lavi pour le prévenir qu'il était partit : sms auquel il n'eut aucune réponse…

Quelques heures plus tard, aux alentours de 18 heures [nda : n'oublions pas qu'au Japon, les cours de l'après-midi s'arrête entre 14 et 15 heures], alors qu'Allen était assis dans son canapé et regardait la télévision pour se changer les idées, ils entendit la sonnette retentir. Il se leva avec une légère flemme et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir et faire face à un Kanda plutôt remonté. Le blandinet déglutit en voyant le regard en colère de son aîné et il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Sans un mot, les deux lycéens allèrent dans le salon et alors que Kanda s'installa dans le canapé, le cadet resta debout. Il savait qu'il allait se faire crier dessus pour avoir sécher le Conseil alors il préférait être un peu éloigné du Président lorsque celui-ci commencera à hurler. Cependant, cela se passa différemment de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« Pourquoi as-tu prévenu Lavi plutôt que moi ? » questionna le kendoka en fixant son cadet du regard.

« Hein ? » fit Allen, un peu surpris par le ton calme de Kanda mais aussi par la question. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le regard sérieux de son aîné, il baissa la tête. « Pardon… C'est juste que je pensais que ça passerai mieux avec lui… » expliqua le jeune homme sans relever la tête par peur de voir un regard plein de rage face à lui.

« Ce n'est pas tout, n'es-ce pas ? » insista le Président qui regardait toujours le blandinet qui n'osait pas relever la tête. « Tu me caches quelque chose. » continua t-il en se levant du canapé et en s'approchant d'Allen.

« Non… je… » commença le cadet avec hésitation.

« Arrêtes de mentir. Tu sais très bien que tu es nul à ce jeu-là. » fit Kanda qui était maintenant juste devant Allen. Il pris celui-ci par le menton et releva sa tête pour voir un regard rempli de remords. « Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda le kendoka d'une voix un peu adoucit.

« Si je te le dis… tu promet de ne pas t'énerver ? » demanda le cadet en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, oui. » répondit l'aîné qui remarqua le léger changement d'expression de son cadet.

« Tout à l'heure… à la fin des cours… » commença Allen en baissant le regard pour ne pas faire totalement face à Kanda. « Je suis allé en salle de musique pour jouer un petit peu mais… Tyki est arrivé. » continua t-il avec appréhension. Et il ne s'était pas trompé, dès qu'il avait prononcer ce nom, le kendoka s'était crispé – il l'avait ressentit rien que part la main qui lui retenait le menton. « Il voulait savoir des trucs sur notre relation alors je lui ai dit qu'on était juste amis… comme je le dis à tous mais… il m'a alors… » expliqua t-il en s'arrêtant avant le mot fatidique.

« Il t'a quoi ? » demanda Kanda d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui exprimait la colère restreinte du jeune homme.

« Il m'a… embrassé… » avoua Allen dans un chuchotement de culpabilité.

A l'instant même où le blandinet avait prononcé ce dernier mot, Kanda s'écarta du jeune homme et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Cependant, le cadet se précipita à sa poursuite et lui attrapa le poignet.

« Attends ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas t'énerver !! » fit Allen en essayant de retenir son aîné malgré le fait que celui-ci se dégageait toujours de son étreinte.

« Je m'en fou de cette promesse !! Je vais le butter ! » cria Kanda en posant sa main sur la poignet de la porte.

« NON !! » hurla Allen en enlaçant le kendoka par la taille.

« POURQUOI TU T'INTERPOSES !? CA TE GENES PAS QU'IL T'AIS EMBRASSE ?!! » hurla Kanda. « JE TE RAPPELLES QU'IL A FAILLIT TE VIOLER LA DERNIERE FOIS !! JE L'AVAIS PREVENU MAIS IL EST QUAND MÊME REVENU !! COMME SI DEUX MOIS D'HOSTO N'AVAIT EU AUCUN EFFET SUR LUI !! C'EST QU'UNE ENFLURE ET A CE GENRE DE TYPE, JE LEUR FAIS LA PEAU !! » continua t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son cadet.

« SI TU Y VAS, IL AURA GAGNE !! NE FAIS PAS CE QU'IL VEUT !! » répondit Allen en tentant de rattraper Kanda par le poignet tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

« LACHES-MOI !! » hurla le Président en se dégageant de l'emprise d'Allen une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci, en se retournant vers lui. « TU NE COMPREND PAS QUE JE FAIS CA POUR - » continua t-il sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

En effet, Allen venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné pour le faire taire. Le kendoka resta surpris quelques secondes mais après avoir remarqué les larmes qui étaient aux coins des yeux de son cadet, il se ne résista pas et il ferma les yeux pour accentuer ce baiser. Il pris le blandinet dans ses bras comme une princesse et tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec fougue, il arriva dans la chambre du cadet. Il posa Allen sur le futon et se mit au dessus de celui-ci pour recommencer à l'embrasser tandis que le cadet venait de totalement perdre la légère emprise qu'il avait son le kendoka quelques minutes plus tôt. Kanda commença à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en déboutonnant sa chemise pour ensuite aller déposer quelques baisers sur son torse et le caresser délicatement. Le blandinet lâcha un léger gémissement lorsque son aîné lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et il en rougit aussitôt. D'ordinaire, ce genre de réaction aurait fait rire Kanda pourtant, cette fois-ci, le kendoka ne réagit pas : la colère qu'il ressentait quelques minutes plus tôt c'était maintenant transformé en passion. Et alors qu'il embrassait pour la énième fois Allen, le jeune blandinet commença à prendre conscience de ça et la peur l'envahit légèrement. Et ce sentiment prit totalement possession de lui lorsqu'il sentit la main du Président se faufiler dans son pantalon. Il serra les dents et avec toute la volonté qu'il avait, il poussa Kanda qui s'arrêta dès qu'il sentit la pression qu'Allen imposé sur ses épaules.

« Allen ? » demanda le kendoka en regardant celui-ci dans les yeux.

« Pardon… Je… » balbutia t-il, légèrement confus tandis que les larmes commençaient à submerger ses joues. « J'ai… peur… » avoua t-il en fermant les yeux.

Cette confession troubla l'aîné qui, les yeux grands ouverts, resta sans voix face à la réplique de son cadet. C'est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient le faire et c'était normal d'avoir peur pourtant, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas de ce genre de peur qu'il s'agissait. Allen était prêt mentalement et physiquement, il le savait mais… c'était le contexte le problème… Le contexte et lui-même…

« Pardon… » s'excusa Kanda en se mettant à côté d'Allen et en le prenant dans ses bras. « Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » s'excusa t-il une nouvelle fois en caressant doucement les cheveux légèrement argenté de son cadet.

« Kan… da ? » prononça Allen, un peu surpris par la réaction de son aîné.

Il releva légèrement la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir le visage du kendoka mais lorsqu'il vu le visage ravagé par la culpabilité de son aîné, Allen ne put s'empêcher de se blottir rapidement contre celui-ci et le serrer du plus fort qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, c'était de sa faute à l'origine… Kanda n'était pas à blâmer : c'était tout à fait naturel de réagir comme ça à un moment pareil – Allen avait récolté ce qu'il avait semé quelques minutes plus tôt…

Une heure plus tard, alors que le cadet s'était endormi dans les bras du kendoka, celui-ci avait toujours les yeux ouverts et une expression à la fois de rage et de culpabilité se mélanger dans son regard : il s'en voulait d'avoir fait peur à Allen et il voulait aller frapper Tyki jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé pour avoir osé embrasser le blandinet. Cependant, pour le moment, il fallait qu'il se calme et il ne trouva pas une meilleure solution que de regarder le visage endormi de son amant. Petit à petit, il se détendit et caressa sa joue avant d'y poser un bisou. Finalement, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux pour rejoindre le pays des rêves où Allen devait déjà se trouver.

Le lendemain, tout redevint à peu prêt normal : les deux jeunes hommes avaient repris leurs petites habitudes matinales et ils allèrent au lycée ensemble. Cependant, une chose changea : comme deux mois auparavant, Skin fut aux côtés d'Allen à chaque fois qu'il sortait de la classe et le jeune homme compris très bien la raison – Kanda ne voulait pas que Tyki l'approche et il n'y avait pas de meilleure solution que le plus grand baraqué de la bande. Heureusement, tout ceci n'avait pas était utile de la journée car l'agresseur en question ne s'était pas montré au lycée.

Ainsi, Allen rentra chez lui en compagnie d'un Lavi plus qu'excité car il avait un rendez-vous avec sa copine le soir même. Il ne cessait de lui demander si les vêtements qu'il avait choisi était bien ou pas et n'arrêtait pas de lui dire à quel point il était content. Par chance, le blandinet fut très rapidement libéré de cet incessant moulin à parole car dès qu'il mit un pied dans son appartement, le rouquin fila retrouver sa dulcinée.  
Une petite demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il se changeait, la sonnette retentit et il se dépêcha d'enfiler un t-shirt avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir avec entrain, certain qu'il s'agissait de Kanda. Malheureusement, ce soir-là, ce n'était pas la personne qu'il attendait qui se trouvait sur son porche. En effet, Tyki était devant lui, un sourire sur le visage et avant même que le blandinet n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre : un coup de poing tellement puissant qu'il s'écroula par terre et perdit connaissance…


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir à tous !

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de la fic !

Je dois avouer que j'étais totalement crevé à la fin et donc qu'elle n'est pas vraiment une fin digne de ce nom.^^ Enfin, j'ai été contente d'avoir fait la fic (même si à la fin, j'en avais un peu marre – j'aurais pas dû rajouter les deux chapitres. Lol)

Je remercie tous les lecteurs, lâcheurs de reviews et les personnes qui m'ont soutenues : ça m'a bien aidé !!

Je reviendrais très prochainement pour une nouvelle fic, vous pouvez en être sûr ! (mais je pense que je vais aussi continuer celle de CCS, ça fait longtemps qu'elle a été mit de côté.^^)

Voilà pour la fin ! Encore merci à tous et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !!!

**Chapitre 10**

Il était environ vingt heures lorsque Kanda, le sourire aux lèves rien qu'à l'idée de retrouver Allen, arriva devant l'immeuble où son cadet vivait. Il monta tranquillement jusqu'à l'étage où vivait le blandinet mais, à peine fut-il à quelques mètres de la porte de l'appartement de son amant, il comprit qu'il y avait un problème : la porte était entrouvertes et il ne semblait y avoir aucun bruit à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il pressa le pas et entra dans la maison du blandinet pour l'explorer en courant afin de retrouver le propriétaire… en vain. Il fronça les sourcils après avoir vu l'uniforme de son cadet dans sa chambre : si il était sortit faire des courses, il aurait fermé la porte – il le savait mieux que personne. Alors que la peur s'emparait peu à peu de lui, il eut l'idée d'appeler Allen. Il sortit son portable et appela le jeune homme mais malheureusement pour lui, il entendit la sonnerie du portable d'Allen retentir juste à côté de lui et en fouillant l'uniforme de son cadet, il trouva le téléphone de celui-ci. Il lâcha un juron d'énervement et mit une main sur son visage en fermant les yeux pour essayer de réfléchir calmement : il devait se souvenir de si oui ou non, Allen avait prévu quelque chose ce soir – Il fallait qu'il sache où il était. Et alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit, son portable sonna : il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le mettre à son oreille.

« Allen ?!! » demanda t-il plein d'espoirs.

« Ah… Euh… Loupé. » fit une voix de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Lavi… » soupira t-il en retombant un peu dans le désespoir. « Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il un peu exaspéré.

« Et bien, ça fait plaisir de t'appeler. Pourquoi tu croyais que c'était Allen ? T'es pas chez lui ? » questionna le rouquin.

« Si, je suis chez lui mais, il n'est pas là. » répondit le kendoka.

« Pourtant je suis rentré avec lui tout à l'heure. »

« Peut-être mais là, il n'est pas là. En plus, y'avait la porte ouverte quand je suis arrivé. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de prendre son portable et de ranger son uniforme comme il le fait à chaque fois… » commença le Président qui se faisait envahir par l'angoisse. « c'est comme si on l'avait enlever dès qu'il arriver chez lui. » avoua t-il d'une voix remplit de peur. Peur que Lavi ressentit facilement.

« Tu n'as pas une idée de qui aurait voulu l'enlever ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je sache ça ?! Si je le savais, ça ferait bien longtemps que je serais partit le retrouver ! » répondit Kanda en s'énervant un peu. « Et puis franchement, qui voudrais en vouloir à… » s'interrompis le kendoka en écarquillant les yeux.

« Yuu ? » appela Lavi, un peu surpris par son silence.

« Tyki. » dit Kanda.

« Le type qui avait essayer de le violer il y a quelques mois ? » questionna Lavi.

« Oui. »

« Mais tu ne l'avais pas envoyé à l'hôpital celui-là ? »

« Si mais il est sortit il y a quelques jours et hier, Allen m'a dit qu'il avait encore tenté quelque chose. » expliqua le kendoka. « C'est presque certain qu'il s'agit de lui. » murmura t-il sur un ton de colère.

« Yuu… » fit le rouquin d'une voix un peu triste.

« Lavi. Tu es libre ? » demanda le kendoka.

« Là ? Tout de suite ? Maintenant ? » questionna Lavi.

« Oui ! Là, tout de suite et maintenant ! » s'emporta le Président.

« Je pense que je peux me libéré. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu te rappelles du groupe de gars qui avait attaqué Allen ? » commença t-il. En entendant une affirmation de l'autre côté du téléphone, il continua de parler. « J'aimerais que tu ailles chez le blondinet… Link si je me souviens bien. Et il faudrait que tu lui demandes tous les endroits où son enfoiré de leader à l'habitude d'aller ainsi que toutes leurs planques. Evidemment, utilise la violence si cela est nécessaire. Il me faut absolument savoir tout ça pour chercher Allen. » ordonna t-il plutôt calmement au vu de la situation.

« D'accord. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda le rouquin sur un ton un peu inquiet.

« Je vais aller voir chez lui. Peut-être que ses parents savent quelque chose. Et puis… » commença le kendoka. « Je suis certain que ses parents vont apprécier le fait de savoir ce que leur fils fait lors de son temps libre. » finit-il par dire sur une voix un peu sadique.

« Ah lala, tu changes pas. Enfin, tu es comme ça. » soupira Lavi à cause des propos de Kanda. « Bon, je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. Fais attention quand même. »

Kanda raccrocha et composa un nouveau numéro tout en sortant de l'appartement, un regard résolu sur son visage : il allait mettre fin aux enfantillages de Tyki une bonne fois pour toute.

Pendant ce temps là, quelque part en ville, Allen ouvrait doucement les yeux pour découvrir une pièce sombre ressemblant à un entrepôt. Il tenta de se lever mais, il ne put faire aucun geste : il avait les bras et les jambes attachés à sa chaise par des menottes. Il soupira en réalisant la situation dans laquelle il était et tenta de forcer sur les menottes mais ce fut inefficace. Sa force ne pouvait pas suffire pour ce genre de chose. Il regarda alors les alentours mais à peine eut-il le temps de regarder à droite qu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir : une porte qui devait se trouver derrière lui. Il entendit le bruit de pas se rapprochant de lui et lorsqu'il devina que la personne devait être derrière lui, deux bras l'entourèrent. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsque cette personne posa sa tête sur la sienne avant de parler.

« Enfin réveillé ? C'est pas trop tôt. » fit une voix grave que Allen reconnut très bien. « Je pensais que je t'avais frappé doucement mais faut croire que j'y ai mis plus de force que je l'avais cru. » rigola Tyki en lâchant sa proie et en venant devant le jeune homme. « Bien dormi ? » demanda t-il ironiquement en souriant.

« J'ai vu mieux comme lit. » répondit Allen sur le même ton que son aîné.

« Si tu fais de l'humour, tu dois plutôt bien te porter. » fit Tyki en allant chercher une chaise pour finalement s'asseoir en face d'Allen. « Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Hein ? De quoi… je veux parler ? » répéta Allen un peu incrédule. « Tu m'as enlevé juste pour ça ? Pour parler avec moi ? » questionna le blandinet un peu perdu.

« Hahaha. » rigola l'aîné devant les questions de son cadet. « Et bien, tu as bien changé depuis la rentrée. Je me rappelle encore de ton visage tout effrayé. C'était si mignon. » fit-il en souriant. « Enfin, pour cette fois-ci, c'est un peu différent. »

« Différent en quoi ? Je me retrouve attaché, tu es devant moi, tu parles tout seul. Je ne vois pas où sont les différences. » répondit l'albinos un peu énervé.

« Ce sont les raisons, mon petit. » dit Tyki « La première fois, je voulais des infos sur le Conseil. Cette fois-ci… » commença t-il en affichant un sourire. « Je veux faire souffrir ce conn*rd de Kanda. » finit-il par avouer avec un visage reflétant une haine envers la personne dont il venait de cité le nom.

« Faire souffrir Kanda ? » répéta Allen qui commencer à être envahit par l'inquiétude. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » fit l'aîné en affichant un sourire ironique. « Je te rappelle que j'ai été à l'hôpital pendant trois mois grâce à lui. »

« C'est seulement pour ça ? » demanda le blandinet.

« Pour qu'elle autre raison voudrais-je le faire souffrir ? » répondit-il sur un ton de colère. « Je veux juste me venger de l'insulte qu'il m'a faite – rien de plus. » continua t-il en approchant sa main du visage d'Allen. « Et cette fois-ci, tu vas bien m'aider. » finit-il par dire en affichant un sourire sadique et en lui caressant la joue.

« Tu vas encore essayer de- » commença Allen sans pouvoir finir sa phrase car Tyki venait de poser son index sur ses lèvres.

« Voyons, ne dis pas de bêtises. » commença l'agresseur. « Pourquoi voudrais-je de toi maintenant que Kanda t'a déjà fait sien ? Il faudrait être stupide pour vouloir passer après quelqu'un d'autre. » continua t-il. « J'ai une idée bien plus intéressante pour faire souffrir ce cher Président. »

A cet instant, Allen fut légèrement rassuré que Tyki ne veuille par le violer : après tout, il n'avait encore rien fait avec Kanda – enfin, ça, il allait le garder pour lui. Pourquoi tenter le diable, après tout ? Cependant, la façon dont il avait dit sa dernière phrase, inquiéter légèrement le blandinet : qu'es-ce qu'il avait trouvé comme méthode pour faire du mal à Kanda en passant par lui ? Et c'est la tête remplie de cette simple question, qu'il parla.

« Et… c'est quoi ? » demanda t-il en regrettant immédiatement d'avoir était curieux dans une telle situation car il vit le sourire sadique de Tyki apparaître sur son visage.

« Ca. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. » avait-il répondu en se levant de sa chaise et en sortant de la salle pour laisser un Allen assez terrifié par ce qui allait se passer et ne souhaitant qu'une chose : l'arrivé de son sauveur…

Une petite heure plus tard, alors que Kanda allait rejoindre les autres membres du Conseil pour faire un point sur toutes les informations qu'ils avaient réunit chacun de leur côté, son téléphone mobile sonna et il arrêta sa course pour répondre au numéro inconnu qui s'affichait sur son écran.

« Oui ? » dit-il, un peu à bout de souffle.  
« Tu serais déjà à sa recherche ? » fit une voix moqueuse de l'autre côté du combiné : une voix qui figea Kanda. « Et bien, tu restes bien silencieux. Aurais-tu oublié mon prénom ? » demanda la personne toujours sur le même ton.

« Comment le pourrais-je ? » répondit le kendoka en reprenant le contrôle de lui-même. « Où est-il ? » demanda t-il sur un ton laissant entendre son énervement.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne lui ai encore rien fait. » répondit-il amusé. « Cependant, au vu des réponses que tu vas me donner, il se pourrait bien que cela change. » continua t-il.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire quoique ce soit ! » menaça le Président en essayant de se restreindre du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Tu es bien téméraire. N'as-tu pas entendu mon avertissement ? » répliqua Tyki.

« Tu veux quoi ? » fit Kanda, un peu plus calme et s'étant résigné à le menacé.

« Je préfère ça. » rigola l'agresseur. « Ce que je veux… voyons voir… » commença t-il en réfléchissant. « Plusieurs choses en réalité. Que tu démissionnes de ton poster de Président du Conseil, que tu arrêtes de prendre de haut tout le monde et bien évidemment… » continua t-il sans laisser le temps à Kanda de répondre. « Que tu souffres en voyant la personne à qui tu tiens le plus… atrocement souffrir à causes de diverses tortures. » finit-il par dire.

« Tu es complètement timbré. » murmura Kanda de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Cependant, cette phrase était un peu de trop selon Tyki et il resta silencieux quelques minutes, ne laissant entendre que des bruits de pas au kendoka. Puis, après avoir entendu une porte s'ouvrir, la voix de Tyki retentit une nouvelle fois dans le combiné.

« Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas me mettre en colère – tant pis pour toi. » dit-il avec une voix grave et sérieuse. « ou plutôt, dommage pour lui. » finit-il par dire en posant son portable sur la chaise où il était assis quelques temps plus tôt.

Tyki regardait le blandinet qui se trouvait devant lui. Allen regardait son aîné avec un regard curieux – il se demandait ce qui se passait et bien évidemment, qui était de l'autre côté du téléphone. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça car dans les secondes qui suivirent, il reçut un coup de poing dans le visage et il laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur qui fit sourire son aîné. Et alors qu'il pensait que ça serait le seul coup qu'il recevrait pour le moment, le deuxième coup s'enchaîna, ainsi que beaucoup d'autre après lui. De l'autre côté du téléphone, le kendoka serait son portable de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les cris de douleurs d'Allen. La colère ne faisait qu'augmenter mais cette fois-ci… il était totalement impuissant. Au départ, il avait bien essayé de crier pour dire à Tyki d'arrêter mais celui-ci avait continué et maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'écouter les cris du blandinet à travers le combiné. Et alors qu'il pensait être à bout au point de raccrocher, les cris s'arrêtèrent. L'inquiétude l'envahissait de plus en plus lorsqu'il finit par entendre la voix de l'être qu'il voulait tué à cet instant.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, c'était un peu long de le faire s'évanouir. » commença Tyki sur un ton moqueur. « Il est coriace ce petit – tu l'as plutôt bien entraîné. » continua t-il en lâchant un petit rire.

En entendant ces phrases, Kanda eut envie de répliquer mais il resta muet, trop marqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre – il n'avait pas envie qu'Allen souffre une nouvelle fois de plus… à cause de lui.

« Et bien, il faut croire que tu as bien compris le message. » fit Tyki qui s'était un peu calmé. « Démissionne de ton poste de Président ce soir. Fais ça et tu pourras espérer revoir ton cher agneau. » ordonna t-il en raccrochant juste après.

Kanda ferma son portable et le jeta avec rage contre un mur, le mettant en mille morceaux. Il venait de relâcher une petite partie de sa colère mais une grande partie était encore présente et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de la faire sortir : trouver Tyki. Avec cette idée en tête, il repris la course qu'il avait stoppé quelques minutes plus tôt puis rejoignit les membres du Conseil en une dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu'il arriva, tous les membres avaient remarqué l'état d'énervement dans lequel il était et ils allèrent droit au but.

« Ce sont toutes les planques que Tyki et son groupe ont l'habitude d'utiliser. » expliqua Lavi en tendant une feuille vers son ami. Feuille que Kanda lui arracha des mains pour regarder les lieux.

« Il n'y a normalement personne avec lui. Tous les membres de son groupe sont chez eux ou s'amusent dans leur coin. » informa les jumeaux qui s'était occupé, avec l'aide de Krory, de savoir où se trouvait tous les lèches bottes de Tyki.

« Il est peut-être tout seul, mais ça suffit bien pour blesser Allen. » murmura Kanda sur un ton d'énervement tandis qu'il lisait et relisait les adresses qui étaient indiqués sur la feuille que le rouquin lui avait donné.

« Yuu… » commença Lavi. « quelque chose est arrivé ? » demanda t-il en voyant que son ami était vraiment en rogne.

« Cet enfoiré s'est amusé à frapper Allen en me faisant écouter ses cris. » commença le Président en froissant la feuille à cause de la colère qui ne faisait que grandir en se remémorant ce qui c'était passé.

« Tu as entendu d'autres bruits ? » demanda Skin sur un ton plutôt monotone.

En entendant cette phrase, Kanda se retourna vers Skin en fronçant les sourcils. Il allait lui répliquer qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de penser à ça mais il savait très bien que Skin ne lui aurait pas demandé ça pour rien. Il se remémora toute la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Tyki avant qu'il ne commence à frapper Allen et énuméra les différents bruits qu'il avait entendu ou… pas entendu.

« Il a marché assez longtemps pour arriver près d'Allen. J'ai entendu une porte s'ouvrir… je crois qu'elle était en fer. » commença le kendoka en réfléchissant bien. « Mis à part ça… tout était calme… » continua t-il.

« Il n'y avait pas de bruits de voitures ? » questionna le grand baraqué.

« Non… » répondit Kanda.

Et avec cette réponse, il écarquilla les yeux et regarda une nouvelle fois la liste des lieux où Tyki allait souvent. En essayant de les placer sur la carte de la ville, il réalisa que seulement deux lieux ne se trouvaient pas dans des endroits où les voitures affluent.

« Devitt, Jasdero et Krory, vous allez à cette adresse. » dit-il en déchirant la feuille en deux et en leur montrant de laquelle il parlait. « Lavi, Skin. Suivez-moi. » dit-il en commençant à partir en courant.

Alors que du côté du Conseil, les deux groupes se diriger vers les deux lieux où il était probable que Tyki et Allen se trouvent, du côté de ces deux-là, Tyki aspergea son cadet d'eau : acte qui réveilla le jeune homme sur le coup. Le blandinet secoua légèrement sa tête pour écarter les mèches de cheveux mouillés qui s'étaient collés à son visage puis laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Son visage avait prit des dizaines de coups et en le bougeant, il ne pouvait qu'avoir mal. En observant ce spectacle, Tyki soupira et s'asseya sur sa chaise.

« Tu blâmeras ton petit copain pour ça. » dit-il sur un ton fatigué.

« C'est pas lui qui m'a frappé à ce que je sache. » répondit Allen d'une voix plutôt faible. Cette réplique fit légèrement rire Tyki.

« Tu le vois comme tu veux. » dit-il sur un ton légèrement amusé.

Après cette petite discussion, les deux jeunes hommes retombèrent dans le silence – chose qui mit Allen plutôt dans l'embarras. Il ne savait pas quoi faire : devait-il parler pour essayer d'amadouer Tyki ? Ou bien, devait-il continuer à se taire pour ne pas l'énerver davantage ? Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, son aîné sortit son portable. En voyant l'objet, l'esprit d'Allen ne fit qu'un tour : il se rappela que le portable était allumé lorsqu'il s'était fait frappé et il ne savait toujours pas qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Enfin, il s'en doutait un peu mais il n'avait pas entendu de voix de l'autre côté du combiné alors il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Et c'est ainsi que sa curiosité surpassa tous les autres sentiments qu'il avait à ce moment-là.

« Tout à l'heure, lorsque tu m'as frappé… » commença t-il. « C'était qui au téléphone ? » questionna t-il d'une voix toujours aussi faible qu'il y a quelques minutes.

« A ton avis ? » répliqua Tyki en affichant un sourire de satisfaction.

« Kanda, non ? »

« Bingo ! » répondit l'aîné. « Il ne semble pas avoir apprécié tes cris d'ailleurs. Vu que je n'arrive plus à le joindre, il a sûrement dû détruire son portable dès que j'ai raccroché. » continua t-il en rigolant.

« Pourquoi tu lui en veux tant ? Je ne peux pas croire que c'est uniquement parce qu'il t'a envoyé à l'hôpital. La première fois aussi… ce n'était pas que pour des infos sur le Conseil. » répliqua Allen en essayant de ne pas prendre compte des remarques de Tyki.

« Il y a des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. » répondit l'aîné en redevenant sérieux et en affichant un regard plutôt froid. « Si tu y tiens tant, tu demanderas à ton cher Kanda quand tu le reverras. »

« Il t'as fait un truc si horrible pour que tu ne veuilles même pas en parler à un type attaché de la tête au pied ? » questionna Allen sur un ton ironique.

Cependant, c'était une question un peu de trop et le regard de Tyki devint encore plus froid. Et avant même d'avoir réalisé que son aîné s'était levé de sa chaise, il reçut un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe – coup qui lui fit pousser un cri beaucoup plus fort que tous les autres qu'il avait laissé échappé jusqu'à maintenant. Ce cri fit apparaître un sourire sadique sur le visage de Tyki qui prit le visage d'Allen dans sa main et le leva pour le mettre à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire sinon je vais revenir sur ma décision du début et faire souffrir Kanda en lui envoyant une vidéo de toi et de moi en train de coucher ensemble. » menaça l'aîné en regardant son cadet dans les yeux. « Compris ? »

Allen inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation tout en serrant les dents à cause de la douleur qui ne faisait que s'accentuer. [nda : PARDON !!!!! -_- Mon petit Allen, je suis si désolée… J'essayerai de faire des trucs qui font un peu moins mal après…] Content de lui, Tyki lâcha le jeune homme et s'écarta de lui pour aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise tandis que de son côté, Allen ferma les yeux afin d'essayer de contenir la douleur.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, après que Tyki ait disparu pendant au moins un quart d'heure, il refit son apparition dans la salle où était retenu le blandinet et il alla devant celui-ci avec un regard assez énervé.

« Je comprend vraiment pas ton copain. A croire qu'il ne tient pas à toi. » commença l'aîné en regardant Allen de haut « Je lui ai gentiment demandé de démissionner de son poste ce soir pour que tu ne souffres pas mais, il ne l'a toujours pas fait. » continua t-il. « Tu es certain qu'il t'aime ? » finit-il par dire en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

« Plus que certain. » répondit Allen en regardant Tyki dans les yeux.

« Faut croire que son idiotie t'a contaminé. » lâcha l'aîné en sortant un couteau suisse de sa poche. « Tu cherches vraiment à souffrir ou quoi ? » continua t-il en sortant la lame du couteau. « Cette fois-ci, tu pourras même rejeté la faute sur toi-même. C'est pas magnifique ? » finit-il par dire en approchant dangereusement l'ustensile vers son cadet.

Pendant ce temps-là, près d'un immeuble désaffecté, Kanda, Lavi et Skin étaient à bout de souffle et regarder le bâtiment qui se trouver à leur côté.

« C'est ici ? » demanda le rouquin, un peu suspicieux. « Ca a l'air pourri. »

« C'est l'adresse. » répondit Kanda en vérifiant sur la feuille de papier. « Allez, on rentre pour voir si ils sont ici. » dit-il tout en entrant en premier.

« Tu crois qu'il y a encore de l'électricité ici ? » demanda Lavi en suivant son ami.

Manque de chance, l'électricité n'était pas vraiment ce qui affluait dans l'immeuble et notre cher Lavi eut la superbe tâche d'éclairer les couloirs avec son portable. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient les étages, ils devenaient de plus en plus stressé : l'inquiétude qu'ils se soient trompé d'immeuble les envahissait de plus en plus. Cependant, celui qui était le plus inquiet était Kanda : il avait peur que Tyki s'en prenne encore à Allen parce qu'il ne pouvait plus le joindre ou parce que son cadet lâcherai une phrase de trop. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était déjà un peu trop tard…

C'est lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers le 6ème étages qu'ils entendirent un cri perçant retentir et résonné dans les couloirs du bâtiment.

« Euh… les gars… c'était une porte qui grinçait ou bien un fantôme ? » demanda Lavi en essayant de faire un peu d'humour car le son qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

« Abruti ! C'est Allen ! » répliqua le kendoka en lui prenant le portable des mains pour commencer à courir vers l'endroit d'où venait le son en laissant Lavi et Skin dans le noir.

« Skin… Tu n'aurais pas ton portable par hasard ? » demanda le rouquin qui n'osait pas bouger.

Grand soulagement pour le rouquin, les couloirs s'éclaircirent dans les secondes qui suivirent grâce à la lumière du portable de Skin. Il le remercia d'une petite tape sur l'épaule puis les deux lycéens partirent à la poursuite du Président.

Au même moment, dans une salle de l'immeuble, Tyki était en train d'essuyer le couteau recouvert de sang avec un mouchoir. Devant lui, Allen était à moitié inconscient et son torse était recouvert de sang à cause de dizaines de coupures qui parsemaient son corps. Une fois le couteau propre, Tyki le rangea dans sa poche et s'asseya sur sa chaise.

« Lorsqu'il verra les cicatrices de ces blessures à chaque fois qu'il te fera l'amour, il souffrira sûrement énormément de n'avoir rien pu faire. » commenta l'aîné en affichant ce sourire sadique qu'Allen avait tellement vu ces dernières heures. « C'est dommage que je puisse pas assister à un tel spectacle. Ca doit être vraiment marrant. » continua t-il en soupirant de satisfaction. « Enfin, le simple fait d'imaginer son expression de dégoût envers lui-même est bien suffisant. Maintenant, il faut juste qu'il démissionne et tout se terminera bien. » finit-il par dire en sortant son portable.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de composer un numéro, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit violemment et resta contre le mur, comme si elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas revenir à sa place initiale si elle ne voulait pas être détruite. Tyki se leva rapidement, les sourcils fronçaient dû à sa surprise de voir quelqu'un ici alors que personne n'était supposé venir ici.

« Qui est là ? » demanda t-il car il ne pouvait pas distingué la personne à cause de la distance et de l'obscurité.

[nda : « Ton pire cauchemars. » Hum… excusez-moi pour ce petit entre fait. J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse.^^]

« Essaye de deviner. » fit une voix rauque et remplit de colère.

« Tiens, tiens. Un invité surprise. » fit Tyki en esquissant un sourire. « Tu viens peut-être cherché ton petit agneau ? » continua t-il ironiquement en s'avançant vers Allen et en mettant l'un de ses mains sur la tête de celui-ci. « Désolé mais je crois qu'il ne peut plus vraiment marcher pour le moment. » finit-il par dire.

« Eloignes-toi de lui tout de suite. » menaça Kanda.

« Oh oh ! C'est qu'on jurerait que tu es énervé. » répondit Tyki en levant les bras pour ne plus toucher Allen. « Et donc ? Que comptes-tu me faire cette fois-ci ? M'envoyer à l'hôpital pendant un an ? » s'amusa t-il en s'approchant du kendoka.

« Non, j'ai trouvé mieux pour cette fois-ci. » répliqua Kanda en entrant dans la salle.

« Oh, vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ce que c'est. » se moqua le kidnappeur d'Allen.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne tarderas pas à le savoir. » répondit le kendoka en se précipitant vers Tyki pour lui assener un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le fit se tordre en deux.

Le Président en profita pour donner un coup de genoux dans la tête de son adversaire, faisant ainsi gicler un peu de sang par terre. Kanda rattrapa Tyki par le col avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière et il lui assena plusieurs coups de poings à la suite dans le visage pour finalement le lâcher. Il se prépara à lui donner un dernier coup mais, Tyki para son coup en le stoppant et il afficha un sourire victorieux.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire pour venger le petit blandinet ? » se moqua Tyki avant de prendre sa revanche et de le frapper à son tour.

Suite à son coup de poing, il repoussa le kendoka avec un coup de pied et celui-ci tomba au sol, à seulement quelques centimètres d'Allen. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant du sang sur les vêtements de son cadet et sa rage augmenta. Il fit une balayette à Tyki qui était proche de lui et se releva pour lui donner un coup de pied qui l'envoya vers le mur. Kanda se rapprocha de lui et dès qu'il fut assez proche de son adversaire, il lui donna un coup de pied dans la tête. La tête de Tyki frappa contre le mur et celui-ci perdit connaissance suite au coup qu'il venait de prendre. Ayant remarqué l'état de Tyki, Kanda serra les dents quelques secondes puis le laissa au sol et se précipita vers Allen.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant son cadet, il resta figé quelques instants : le torse d'Allen était ensanglanté, des coupures étaient présentes tous les cinq centimètres, son visage était enflé et ses yeux fermés. Il approcha doucement sa main du coup d'Allen puis posa son index pour prendre le pouls – il fut rassuré lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci. Il regarda rapidement la façon dont était attaché le blandinet puis repartit vers Tyki pour fouillé dans ses poches et finalement trouvé la clé des menottes. A ce moment-là, Lavi et Skin arrivèrent dans la salle et ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrer pour remarquer la situation. Lavi esquissa un sourire, un peu soulager de voir que Kanda s'était occupé de Tyki sans problème tandis que Skin était déjà en train d'appeler une ambulance et la police. Le kendoka détacha Allen dans la minute où il obtenu les clés et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, il entendit un petit gémissement de la part d'Allen et il s'arrêta immédiatement car il avait peur de lui faire mal. Cependant, le cadet ouvrit ses yeux doucement et avec un peu de mal pour finalement distingué le visage de Kanda : un visage envahit par le soulagement, la peur, l'inquiétude mais aussi un léger sourire réconfortant.

« Kanda… » murmura Allen en essayant de sourire mais il préféra abandonner cette idée lorsqu'il sentit la douleur que cela provoquait.

« Je suis là, Allen. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. » fit le kendoka en prenant la main d'Allen dans la sienne. « Je suis désolé. » s'excusa t-il en faisant légèrement disparaître son sourire. « J'aurais dû arriver plus vite. »

« Tu… es là… » commença le blandinet d'une voix faible. « C'est suffisant. » finit-il par dire en serrant la main de Kanda.

« On va aller te soigner et après, on rentrera à la maison. » fit Kanda d'une voix douce. « Cette fois-ci, je serais avec toi 24 heures sur 24. Je ne te lâcherai plus d'une semelle. » continua t-il en souriant légèrement. Allen acquiesça d'un léger signe de la tête puis ferma les yeux pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur du mieux qu'il le pouvait. « Skin. » commença le Président.

« C'est déjà fait. Ils arrivèrent tout de suite. » répondit le jeune homme en sachant très bien que son ami voulait qu'il appel une ambulance.

« Tu crois que ça laissera des traces ? » demanda Lavi qui s'était rapproché d'Allen et de Kanda.

« Non, ce n'est pas assez profond. » répondit le kendoka sur un ton de soulagement. « Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si ça aurait été plus marqué. »

« Tu es soulagé ? » questionna le rouquin en souriant.

Kanda ne répondit pas mais malgré l'obscurité, Lavi était certain de voir le visage de son ami rougir. Il laissa échapper un petit rire amusé que personne ne compris à ce moment-là. Les instants qui suivirent se bousculèrent et s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle. : l'ambulance était arrivé plutôt rapidement et avait pris Allen pour l'emmener à l'hôpital avec Skin comme escorte tandis que Lavi et Kanda était resté avec la police pour raconter tout ce qui s'était passer avec Tyki. Le kidnappeur avait été embarqué par le gouvernement, mettant fin à cet incident une bonne fois pour toute et Kanda avait pu repartir aux côtés d'Allen

Les jours et mois qui avaient suivit cet horrible évènement furent joyeux : tout le monde était au petit soin pour le cadet de la bande ; Allen avait put revenir au lycée après deux bonnes semaines de repos ; rien ne semblait vouloir s'opposer à l'union d'Allen et Kanda ; le groupe de Tyki n'essaya plus de s'approcher d'Allen depuis qu'il avait appris que Tyki avait été placé en maison de redressement en attendant qu'il soit majeur pour aller en prison ; et par-dessus tout, Kanda avait bien décidé de mettre en application la décision qu'il avait prit le soir du drame – Ne plus jamais se séparé du blandinet.

The End


End file.
